


Forget Me Not

by reptah



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Trauma, platonic, sure I make her suffer buts its because I love her, uncle kisuke, wow sakura how come you get two dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptah/pseuds/reptah
Summary: Sakura Haruno dies at the the age of thirteen full of regret and unable to bring her cherished team and family back together. Reduced to nothing but a street rat to the worst district in all of Rukongai with no memories to speak of, Sakura realizes that family isn't always blood, and that maybe home isn't just a place.





	1. Street rat of Shunkashuutou

When Sakura Haruno’s eyes close for the very last time, it is not in a peaceful slumber. It is not tranquil. It is not on her deathbed, surrounded by her family. Not by her children, or her children’s children. Not like how she remembered the death of her very old great grandmother, the one she barely knew but the rest of her family was very sad to see go.

No.

It is abrupt, and violent. And maybe it should have been expected. After all, ninjas live a life of danger, a danger her parents had tried to get into her head before she even started her first day at the academy. But her mind had been filled with frivolous thoughts; those of looks and beauty, of boys and crushes. Normal, fine interest to have, especially at her age, but maybe the perfect example of how regular she was; how ill suited she was. Maybe her parents thought she would quit before she could ever become a genin, that she would realize sooner how very little she was prepared for the dangers of the world.

And maybe she should have given up. Given up after their first mission gone wrong; the one where Sasuke almost died, Naruto lost control and they watched with sadness as the people they had just called their enemies bleed out beside the person they loved.

Maybe she should have given up after the chunin exam, where her weakness became more and more apparent and the only thing she could do was bite and bite and bite until her precious people were safe. But even then, she had been saved. By Lee, by Ino.

By Sasuke.

And maybe she should have given up after Sasuke left. Because clearly there was nothing keeping their team together in the first place. Naruto maybe, because Naruto always managed to make the impossible possible, he left an impression on people that Sakura could never. But even that wasn’t enough for Sasuke.

She should have given up, because if she had, Tsunade wouldn’t have had to waste her time on the likes of her. Her potential will simply remain potential, and no matter how much she has, it has done nothing to save her.

She gurgles, blood filling her lungs, inhibiting her ability to breathe. Its hot. Like lava in her body. Her throat. A mantra in her mind repeats this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong as the red liquid pools into places it shouldn’t, and she knows it shouldn’t. The canopy above her is blurry and red as the blood seeps from her wounds and leaks into her corneas.

It's so painful. No one told her it would be this painful. It hurts. She wants her mom, her dad, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade.

Naruto.

Tears are welling, or maybe not. It could very well be the blood dribbling down her face like violent rain.

She wishes she could spare him the pain of losing another teammate. She wishes she had been strong enough to share the weight of his existence as a jinchuuriki. Strong enough to carry his burden of loneliness. She wishes she could have stopped Sasuke and kept their little family together. She wishes she wishes she wishes.

As Sakura lies there in the dirt of an unfamiliar land, choking, the faces of her killers burned into her eyelids like hot coals. She regrets her very existence. Regrets her weakness and regrets her stupidity. From the very bottom of her heart, she regrets.

But she promises herself.

I will never forget their faces. She thinks in that moment, strong and true. I won’t forget.

She won’t forget her killers. She won’t forget her weakness. She won’t forget her friends, her family.

She won’t forget the pain.

Her nails fill with dirts as she claws at the ground, in so much pain she could scream and yell until her little lungs stop functioning. But she can’t, because her lungs are already failing her, the the edges of her vision are growing darker and darker with each passing regret. The tears in her eyes burn, but does nothing to stop the red.

Maybe in death she will find peace. Maybe in death she will find happiness. Maybe in death, those that she will leave behind will grow stronger.

It's scary, her mind blares. It's scary and it hurts and it’s awful and she just wishes for it to end. She wishes for it to end but she declares despite it all, even at the uncertainty of life after this one.

I won’t forget.

She won’t forget.

* * *

 

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 13 years old

Occupation: Genin

Status: Deceased

 

* * *

 

The street rat of Shunkashuutou

 

* * *

 

Coolness is the first thing Sakura feels in the inky blackness of sleep. Semi-conscious, and unaware, yet her senses remain sharp far before her mind can keep up. But it's not the air that's cool, though its not necessarily warm. Her hand is curled around something; smooth and cold, but undeniably familiar. There's also something else, something warm on her face, something distracting. Instinctively her mouth curls into a frown.

Consciousness hits her then, and bright green eyes snap open.

Uncomfortable is one of the first thoughts that blares in her mind upon waking up. There’s a soreness in her body that she doesn’t immediately comprehend until she goes to move her hand, prying her fingers from the smooth material. They’re cramping, clearly having been stuck in the same position for quite a while. As she shifts her body, it's clear the rest of her is more or less the same.

_‘nother bad dream?_

A gruff voice cuts through Sakura’s fog of exhaustion like a knife. The katana laying across her lap wobbles as she adjusts herself and she looks down at the object, realization dawning on her. She had fallen asleep clutching her sword again.

 _I fell asleep?_ She thinks back, slightly frustrated.

 _Cool it, brat. It ain’t worth gettin’ worked up over._ The deep and gruff voice replies. _Ya clearly needed it._

Sakura rubs her eyes and finds herself agreeing despite herself. He was right. It had been a good while since her last uninterrupted sleep. She’s only really capable of sleeping three hours at a time due to her nerves more than anything. If she was out that hard, she must have really needed it.

Her body creaks, and its to be expected having been sleeping in that position for so long. Raising her arms high above her head, she pops her shoulders, but it does little to ease the discomfort in the rest of her body.

 _My brittle bones._ Sakura thinks sourly.

 _Yer too young ta’ complain about brittle bones._ The voice replies grouchily, though there is a tint to his tone, like he’s privy to the factors that cause her issues and they don’t involve age.

 _I can’t help that my bones are brittle._ Sakura retorts within her head, frowning outwardly as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. They're bleary for a moment, colors blaring in her vision from where she pressed too hard, before crispening up. She blinks a couple times.

It’s dark, save for the beam of light seeping through the boarded window above her. It illuminates the run down hearth a couple feet away, hitting the broken chain that once used to hold a cooking pot. She moves her head to the side when the glare catches her eye painfully.

Unfurling her legs from beneath her, with some pain, Sakura grimaces at the pins and needles and stretches them out, pointing her toes. The katana teeters.

 _Nightmare?_ The voice repeats, tone giving the impression of not caring but Sakura knows better.

 _I don’t really remember._ She answers.

He grunts in response.

Maybe it was what I ate yesterday? I think that guy was selling rotten fruit. Sakura thinks. It gave her diarrhea at the least and a stomach ache that followed her throughout the rest of the evening. Definitely isn’t far fetched to think it gave her weird fever dreams too.

 _Just reportin’ what I saw._ The voice states matter-of-factly. He then says quite gravely. _I don’t think ya should go back there today._

 _I agree._ Sakura concurs, standing up after her body appropriately stretched. She grabs the katana off the floor, which had fallen during her impromptu yoga, and swings it over her shoulder. Her messily thrown together strap is slowly wearing away from where it rests between her neck and shoulder. She’ll have to replace it soon.

 _Maybe I’ll head to the river today; the fishermen are nice to me and might share some of their catch._ She thinks. _And a quick wash wouldn’t hurt._

There’s no answer, and it's just what she expects. She’s come to learn that silence usually means agreement.

Walking over to the door, and taking care to sidestep the broken floorboard, Sakura cracks her knuckles; each finger individually. Definitely asleep more than three hours.

 _That’s why yer bones are brittle._ He says, and Sakura can almost see the unimpressed raised eyebrow.

 _Cracking my knuckles has nothing to do with my spine._ Sakura refutes as she brushes the rag covering her door frame -- it used to be an old kimono, she thinks, but its too tattered now to really say -- to the side. The sunlight assaults her eyes immediately, causing her to make a noise between a gurgle and a grunt. She shields them from the sun with her hand and frowns. Its high in the sky.

 _It's already mid-day?_ Sakura asks him.

He grunts a confirmation. _You were out cold._

 _The fishermen will have already left by now._ Sakura thinks with a sigh, habitually brushing the soft, indented flesh slashed across her cheek. _Maybe I’ll head east instead. You think the old man forgets what I look like?_

 _Doubt it_. He answers.

Her feet automatically guide her out from her doorway and down the dirt path leading from her current home. It's technically not her house per se, but she had won it fair and square from the squatters who lived in it prior to her. It wasn’t a long story, but it wasn’t really an interesting story either in her opinion. At the end of it all, she started living there and that was about it.

The building creaks uneasily in the wind, causing Sakura to double back and give it a good look over. It’s really in a sorry state, and probably had been for years before even the squatters had shown up. It is a small building, falling apart at the seams, wood rotting and weathered. The door is long gone, replaced with the tattered remains of some type of clothing. The windows are all boarded up; not her work. Wooden stakes jutting out of the grass behind the shack are the only remnants of the fences that used to surround the farming field. The field itself had become overgrown long ago. A farmer clearly owned it before, and it's a mystery as to why it became abandoned -- Sakura has a couple ideas.

Its cold and drafty at night, and the noises it produces in the wind have her struggling to sleep. She’s a light sleeper -- she has to be -- and its rare when she gets an uninterrupted sleep; like today. It makes her uncomfortable at the thought, because if someone had’ve come in she would have been defenseless.

Overall the house isn’t much, and she doesn’t really consider it home, but she would take what she would get. It beat living on the streets, and definitely beat living in the rundown buildings amidst the district itself. An isolated shack in the big grassy fields was far more preferable, and she was less likely to be bothered. The commute to busier districts was a pain in the ass though but it wasn’t like she couldn’t handle it.

 _Be safe._ The voice says as Sakura looks out towards the horizon.

 _Always_. Sakura answers as she walks in the direction of the town she knows like the back of her hand. _Always_.

* * *

 

“Oi, watch it brat.” A particularly rough looking man growls at Sakura, and she wastes no time in stepping off to the side, allowing him to stomp past her. She stares at his back for a moment and then continues onwards, threading through a massive crowd of people and doing her best to avoid bumping into any more less than nice looking people.

The market in Shunkashuutou is as lively as always, filled to the brim with all kinds of Soul Society residents, be it those from other parts of Rukongai or those from the Seireitei. It’s oddities and quality goods make it a highlighted spot for commerce and its popular because of it. It's noted for its pretty stalls, friendly merchants and street performances.

But, as stall owners stare down at her unkempt appearance with nothing but disdain and animosity, eagle-like in their intensity, Sakura can’t help but find the situation all so laughable. It’s not of course, but it's taken her far too long to feel anything but absolute despair regarding it all and she’ll call it what she wants.

Shunkashuutou has a reputation. Its market is of course the most notable, but depending on who you ask that might not be the only answer you recieve.

Gambling rings, fighting rings, thievery, extortion, murder. Those are a couple of things Sakura can list off the tops of her head. She can think of others too, but she’d rather not.

“Girly,” An older man sunk in the shadows of the alleyway she walks by waves her over as if to highlight those exact thought. “Why dont’cha come over here?”

Sakura doesn’t even grace him with a reply and continues walking. He will probably be gone the following day anyways. That's how it always goes when the reality of Shunkashuutou bleeds into the pristine image of the market. It's just as well.  
Once upon a time she might have thought more of it, but she knows better than to worry about those who aren’t her. It’ll only get her killed.

Oosoujidan.

They’ve had control over Shunkashuutou far before Sakura even appeared in Soul Society. She’s never had a direct confrontation with them, but she’s seen their handiwork with her own two eyes and it was all she needed to see to know that they’re a dangerous group. And unlike the lesser gangs in the area, Oosoujidan is far more interested in staying in the shadows. That only makes them a scarier figure in her opinion. They work behind the scenes in order to control Shunkashuutou and everyone is none the wiser. They’re far more organized than a run of the mill gang, and they make great lengths to make sure Shunkashuutou’s image stays as clean as possible.

Sakura doesn’t know how much of this is actually true, she’s never met a member in the flesh and most certainly hasn’t met their leader. Whatever their prerogative truly is, it's unclear. Regardless, they are a threat and incredibly dangerous and if she wants to even think about surviving; stay _a_ _way_.

But there is a rumor surrounding the group’s leader in particular that is interesting. People claim that whoever runs Oosoujidan currently might have once been a shinigami. Sakura can only wonder how anyone would have found that out in the first place. Those that have met with the leader most likely don’t live to tell the tale.

Regardless of the inner workings of the market and the district as whole, the people are about as shitty as they come. They’re rude and greedy and they sure as hell have no qualms with beating those that wrong them until they’re black and blue and within an inch of their life. Only in the hours of the night or within the safety of their homes of course, lest they have the Oosoujidan step in for image issues. The people have long since learned how to work around it and the Oosoujidan don’t really care as long as it's out of sight. What a righteous group.

Sakura can’t help but think that the image issue doesn’t really matter to begin with. Those that live in the Seireitei never bother with their district aside from participating in the market anyways, and it's unlikely that they would ever slap down something akin to law and order. It's not like the shitty state of Shunkashuutou is a secret either. Anyone would known if they dug a little..

A little birdy once told her that one of the noble clans that lives up in the Seireitei might be on good terms with the Oosoujidan. An agreement between the two might involve total control of Shunkashuutou in return for a shared monopoly of the business. The shinigami turn a blind eye to the atrocities in return. Disgusting if true, but Sakura has her doubts. Her sources aren’t exactly legitimate, after all. Drunks mostly, and it's only been through conversations she’s overheard.

The idea of law and order is a laughable concept to her. The closest thing to law they have within Shunkashuutou are the punishments dished out by the Oosoujidan themselves, which is ironic more than anything. Age is not entirely accurate in Soul Society, so even children like her aren’t exempt, not that she thinks they would feel any remorse even if that weren’t the case. She has to be careful where she sticks her nose as a result.

Sakura steps gracefully through the masses, the odd person giving her a strong side-eye. She _is_  a strange sight. She’s kind of tall for her age, but mostly skinny and lanky with hardly any muscle to be seen. This and her signature pink hair make for a very odd appearance. If not for the sword slung over her shoulder, she would appear very unthreatening. Shunkashuutou would residents know better but she can only wonder what the regular Rukongai residents think of her, not that she necessarily cares. When people underestimate her it usually works in her favour over theirs.

“You think the Captain will notice if we take a break from recon to eat?”

A specific conversation enters Sakura’s ears and she stop and turns towards the source. She finds it in the form of two shinigami stood in front of a stall and her hackles raise instinctively. She has to stop herself from grabbing the closest rock and chucking it at them.

Calm down. The voice says, and Sakura takes a deep breath. Right, that is not something she wants to start, especially not here of all places.

“Do you really want to incur Captain Ichimaru’s wrath? That Hollow could be close by, we can’t lose it.” Says the other shinigami, and Sakura’s interest is immediately piqued. Shinigami with business in Shunkashuutou? And with a Hollow at that?

“I’m sure it's long gone by now.” The hungry shinigami says, as if that justifies it. “We’ve been at it for the last 5 hours and no one has seen or heard anything, it  _has_ be gone by now. Besides, how many times will we get to visit Shunkashuutou in a year? I hear their takoyaki is high quality.”

The more serious shinigami frowns and then lets out a great sigh. “Fine.” He relents. “A quick break and then we _have_ to get back to work.”

The hungry one whoops and then they head in the opposite direction. Sakura frowns.

A Hollow in Shunkashuutou? That's not normal. In fact, she doesn’t think she’s ever heard of that happening before. Strange that it would be enough of an issue for them to have shinigami come down when they never have before; though she certainly hasn’t heard of having a Hollow here before either. Dammit, now her interest is entirely grabbed! Looking over her shoulder, she curses as the shinigami are long gone by now. Well, there's nothing she can do but keep an eye out then, for her own safety at least. Just like the Oosoujidan, Hollows aren’t something to mess with either.

Expression entirely pensive, Sakura continues her trek onwards until a specific landmark enters her line of sight. It's hard to miss what with the large crowd of people surrounding it and she can barely see through the thick of the congregation. She does manage to catch sight of one person though.

She’s a young woman, with long brown hair and a pretty face that doesn’t fit the district she’s selling vegetables in. Possibly the daughter of the previous owner? Maybe the old man had finally kicked the bucket while Sakura was away. If so, she has a grave that needs a nice little dance done on top of. Regardless, she’s unfamiliar to Sakura, that would mean she doesn’t know Sakura either.

Still, Sakura approaches with caution. The woman might not look like she belongs in Shunkashuutou, but Sakura doesn’t let her pretty face fool or deter her. A nice face means nothing, and she isn’t about to make another mistake like that again. Unconsciously Sakura rubs the bandaging around her wrists at the thought.

Taking an immediate left, Sakura slides into an alleyway and with great skill, scales the wall, grappling onto any nook and jutting piece of material to help her leverage her way up. She does so with practised ease and pulls herself onto the shingled surface of the rooftop, crouching low. The common person wouldn’t be looking up above, far too busy with the ongoings of the market, but it doesn’t mean she’s invisible. Sakura hops over the gap and onto the neighbouring building, minding her distribution of her weight as to not slip and give away her position.

It is unexplainable to her why it feels so natural to travel on the rooftops of the shoddy infrastructure of Rukongai, but it feels natural nonetheless. Its a practical way to travel, sure, in order to stay out of eyesight of those who would want to find her and hurt her, traveling by rooftop was the best course of action. But… there was more to it, more than practicality. Something about being high above those beneath her, and the wind against her skin makes her feel at home far more than any shitty shack in Rukongai could.

But, that's neither here nor there.

Plopping herself down near the edge of the rooftop and sliding down onto a boarded off balcony, Sakura watches those beneath her with keen eyes. She crouches down lowly and peers at the crowd through a gap between the wood planks and the railing.

This section of the market gets the most traffic. The vegetable stall just below is so well known for its good prices and quality that even the shinigami buy from them. It's also the place Sakura has to avoid at all costs because she has some less than good history with them. One wrong move and she might be recognized.

The people wander back and forth through the market, picking through the items on display and cutting deals with the merchants of the area. Many of then are seen purchasing fruit or fish from the more food oriented stalls, and Sakura can’t help but think about how pointless it all is.

 _They have no qualms beatin’ a child when it involves food._ The voice suddenly pipes up for the first time since Sakura arrived at the market. _Most of them don’t even need ta’ eat, yet they eat anyways. Stupid._

Sakura agrees. It's a known fact that the residents of Rukongai don’t get hungry. Why would they? They’re dead. And yet that fact does nothing to stop them. Those that can afford it eat lavishly while she struggles to make it day to day with the scraps she finds. She thinks about the two shinigami from earlier and stops herself from growling.

There are few who are like her and she’s never learned why that's the case. Some people go hungry and others don’t, and it's just her luck that she’s one of the few that requires food in order to survive. It's unfair to the highest degree, but maybe that's just how her life is fated to be.

So, she stares down the people below her, observing the items they have on them, how strong they seem and how likely they would be able to catch her. These are all important details and one misstep could end up with giving her a beating or make her a Oosoujidan target if she’s not careful. Thankfully, she’s developed an eye for targets and knows just who to pick. Those who are more well off are out of the picture. They usually come in horse drawn carriages or with bodyguards nearby; definitely not a valid target. Those from Shunkashuutou are also off the list, because they are either as poor as her, or they know how to scrap and it’ll come back to bite her if she’s not careful.

No, the best target for her are those that come from the central Rukongai. It's a known fact that all of Rukongai is quite poor, but the center is the most peaceful by far and as a result the souls there don’t know how to fight quite like a Shunkashuutou residents. Some do of course, and she has to be careful of that, but she’d rather take her chances with them than with other Shunkashuutou souls. They also generally purchase reasonable amounts of items. Enough for them to carry on their way back to their district and so just enough that she can successfully take from them without being burdened with excess.

Something catches her attention as Sakura scans the mob of people, something she hasn’t seen for quite a while. There are teens amongst the crowd, dressed in dirty and torn yukatas and kimonos. They aren’t close together though, they’re evenly dispersed throughout the market’s horde and if she hadn’t been up high she wouldn’t have noticed them. But, from her perch, Sakura can tell almost instantaneously that they are all a group. The teens, despite their scattered numbers are heading towards the same place; the stall just below her.

 _They’re goners._ The voice points out.

Her stomach clenches.

They aren’t from Shunkashuutou, this is clear. If they were, they would know better than to do what they’re about to do. Sakura’s stomach turns again when they begin to cause a commotion. A common strategy. One of the boy’s is putting on a show of panic in order to distract the people around them while the other boys come in and attempt to clean house. Whatever they hope to have happen is not going to, Sakura thinks.

The young woman running the stall is immediately privy to their plot and grabs the first boy she sees. Like a bolt of lightning, she catches his wrist and yanks him over. He freezes in shock, having not expected to be caught so quickly, and then attempts to wrench out of her hold, clawing at the hand holding him captive.

The woman is unperturbed at his wriggling and her grip remains unchanged. The other boys seem to realize the mistake they made and two of them run away, while the last one seems hesitant. The boy being held captive yells something, something she can’t quite make out, and the other boy seems to give up and run away. The remaining boy’s face contorts in horror and betrayal, and he continues to struggle.

A couple stragglers in the crowd stop and watch, but most people move on. Thieves aren’t uncommon in any part of Rukongai, Sakura assumes, so it must be a common sight for many and they don’t look likely to step in. For Shunkashuutou residents however, its even less likely, because they know that getting involved leads to far more consequences then just an argument on the street. Oosoujidan is always watching and they aren’t about to stick their neck out for a kid. Sakura has already resolved the fact that this is how Shunkashuutou is and will always be. It's a dog eat dog world and those that act foolish will only get their just desserts. Help won’t ever come, now matter how much one hopes, and the cost to get involved is far greater then the reward.

The woman yanks the boy towards the house, and his struggles are fruitless. Sakura makes to turn away, because she knows what the outcome will be, but its then, in his wild struggles that he happens to look up. His watery gaze manages to meet her cold one and it is pleading. Sakura freezes and her breathing stops, unable to turn away from the misery in his terrified eyes.

 _Help._ His lips read and Sakura stills. He digs his deet into the dirt and tries to keep eye contact with her as long as possible. As if she’s his last lifeline and he struggling to keep his head above water.

 _Please._ He mouths, tears welling up in his eyes. _Help me._

Sakura does not move. The boys face grows more desperate and Sakura cannot move.

And then she turns her head away.

She does not see the betrayal on his face, but she doesn’t have to because she can imagine it well enough. His expression burns its way into her eyelids and deep into her brain and with it comes immense guilt.

 _It ain’t yer fault._ The voice speaks up. _Ya’d get killed fer sure if ya got involved._

Right. It doesn’t concern her.

She closes her eyes tightly and her hands tighten into fists. Its none of her business.

You can’t be weak in Shunkashuutou, because if you’re not careful, the guilt will eat you up before the monsters do.

* * *

 

 _Not quite what I expected._ Gin Ichimaru thinks as he slinks through the crowded streets of the Shunkashuutou market. The people around him give him a wide berth -- the effect of the Captains haori, but his ever present grin isn’t helping either.

It's his first time in Shunkashuutou, and while he’s heard tales of its greatness and never necessarily put great stock in them, he can’t help but feel slightly disappointed. It's not quite the fun and exotic place he’d been told it was. It's about as normal as can be and that makes the whole mission even less exciting then it already is. It's also incredibly busy, and he’s never been one for crowds.

‘ _Hollow sighting in Shunkashuutou_ ’ read the report slapped on his desk that morning while he’d still been drinking his morning tea.

“This one's yours now.” Grunted a surprisingly even-tempered Kenpachi. It was quite a surprise to see the man handling any form of paperwork, but maybe it made sense that the only time it ever crossed his hands was when it was being pushed onto someone else.

“Oh?” Gin had quipped while sipping from his tea pleasantly. “And what makes tha Third Division tha lucky winners?”

“My squads being moved.” Was all Kenpachi said before walking off. “Now you get to handle this small fry.”

And that's really all he had heard, at least until Izuru gave him a proper report about ten minutes later, out of breath after having to chase the 11th Squads Captain. Apparently routes were being rearranged, and it had been decided that Gin’s squad would take over Kenpachi’s routes because the Third was much closer. A little informal, but that never bothered Gin.

And that brought him here to the present with seven souls confirmed eaten. Not surprising to Gin that the Hollow had been left alone long enough for that to happen. Kenpachi never bothered with the ones he thought were too weak to matter, and focused instead on the ones that sounded far more fun.

A pleasant man, that one.

Well, it isn’t like Gin cares that much about it either, but this is his job so he might as well do it. And all the years of trust he built up in his squad would go to waste if he lets the beast go on its rampage much longer. His reputation of creepy but capable might just become ‘creepy' if he’s not careful. Can’t have that.

He sent his squad to search around the perimeters while he, Izuru and a select other few searched the inner district. The last place it had been spotted was near the outskirts of Shunkashuutou, but they only had vague witness reports to go on so the search was less fruitful then he hoped. It isn’t a small district either, so finding the thing had been much more difficult than anticipated. It must be a smarter Hollow with a reiatsu cloaking ability, because no matter how far Gin stretches his senses, he can’t find a thing.

“Captain.” Izuru pipes up, and Gin turns slightly in response as they walk. “I think it might be best if we regroup and find out what the others have learned. I don’t think we’ll get anywhere this way.”

Clever little Izuru, always knows the next best step. Gin was just thinking the same.

“Maybe so.” Gin replies and then hums in thought before stopping in place. “Contact tha troops an’ find out what they’ve learned. Come back ta me once ya’ve found out. I’ll keep searchin’.”

Izuru nods and then bows, disappearing in a flash of shunpo. Loyal to a fault, that one. Its endearing in many ways and sadder in others.

Gin turns back around and continues onwards a sigh at his lips, but not yet released. This Hollow issue will only continue to grow if they don’t find it soon and Gin for one, is not fond of that. It means more paperwork.

Oh. He spots two very familiar Shinigami stopped at a food stall some ways a way. What a nice little surprise. Not for them of course. His grin widens.

Dishing out punishments might improve his mood.

* * *

 

No luck today. Sakura lets out a big sigh, arms behind her head as she walks. Her stomach growls and she frowns at its volume.

 _Try again tomorrow._ The voice says.

 _Ain’t gotta choice_. Sakura responds. She’s outside of the market now, walking through the regular streets of Shunkashuutou. After the debacle with the child thieves, it proved difficult to find a target that wasn’t clutching their items like a lifeline. A terrified face pops into her mind and Sakura presses her eyes closed.

 _Quit thinkin’ about it._ He says. _Its ain’t yer fault._

Right. Right she can’t dwell on it. There's too many other things to worry about; like dinner for one.

Ironically, she finds herself far less tense in the streets of Shunkashuutou than the market. Sure the people here are more likely to stab her over a small bit of money, but that's just… out there. In the market, she doesn’t know if she’s being watched. Any wrong move could land her in a gutter with other corpses. It's risky to steal in this district to begin with, but dying from hunger and dying from murder is a risk and reward factor she has to work out on her own.

 _Wonder if I can play up the helpless, sad girl act._ Sakura thinks, scanning the streets for any poor saps. Unfortunately they’re all hardened looking people, glaring at her as she walks by as if they know exactly what she’s thinking. She sighs.

 _That’s a risky plan ta begin with._ The voice tuts. He’s right, with how many unfavourable types there are in Shunkashuutou, if she bites off more than she can chew and they overpower her, she doesn’t even want to think about what would happen to her.

The voice growls lowly as if even the thought of that is enough to infuriate him.

 _Its fine._ She attempts to placate him. _I’ll find another way. I’d like to be out of here sooner than later._

This seems to calm him down and he humphs. _Ya got a plan then?_

 _Not in the slightest._ She answers and he sighs.

_Clap clap clap clap_

Sakura tenses and immediately reaches behind her, grabbing the hilt of her sword. Those on the edges of the streets who are conscious turn towards the sudden noise as well. It’s the sound footsteps, and they’re coming from directly ahead of her.

A group shinigami comes around the bend lead by a blonde man with a permanently sad face. Sakura releases her hold on her sword immediately, not wanting to cause a misunderstanding with shinigami of all people.

“Out of the way!” One of the shinigami behind the blonde one shouts at her and other people walking down the street. Fury grows in Sakura’s gut and she bristles at the order. Bastard thinks he can just order her around? She’ll fucking--

 _Calm down. Ya don’t want ta cause a commotion._   _Let it go._

Sakura bares her teeth for a moment, before relenting, stepping off to the side and allowing them all to pass. The blonde man spares her a quick glance as he runs, but only for a moment.

“Fucking shinigami…” Growls a scruffy looking man slouched on the ground behind her, words slurred. “Good for nothings…” he continues on with his curses and then nods off. Sakura ignores him.

All Shunkashuutou residents feel the same way about shinigami to some degree, after all they do nothing for their decrepit district and treat them like trash. Grinding her teeth and clenching her fists, Sakura burns up inside. But then a thought hits her and she starts moving in the direction they ran.

 _Oi, what’re ya doin’?_ The voice barks.

 _They must be after the Hollow._ Sakura replies, kicking off into a sprint. _I’m gonna follow them._

_How do ya think that's even remotely a good idea?! Are ya stupid?!_

_The bodies._ Sakura thinks back. _If there's any casualties I can take stuff from the bodies._

She tails the shinigami from a distance, hiding behind the occasional object just in case.

 _Absolutely not! Haul yer ass back there; we’ll find another way!_ He begins to panic, though his tone is nothing but low and growling.

 _There might not be any other way._ Sakura responds firmly. _I can’t just wait for opportunities that won’t come._

The voice gets stopped up and makes a noise of displeasure. He knows it to be true, he knows better than anyone.

 _I’ll be careful. If at any point you tell me to run, I will._ She attempts to win him over. _And it's not like I’m going to fight the Hollow._

He stays silent as she continues to follow the group of shinigami, taking a sudden left as they move down another street.

 _Fine._ He relents. _But if I tell ya ta get out of there, ya move yer fucking ass, are we clear?_

 _Crystal._ Sakura smiles.

* * *

 

This situation is worse than he thought. Three more souls dead and still no signs of the Hollow anywhere. This is growing into a situation, and if it continues he might have to alert the Commander. A curse wants to spill from his lips, but Gin remains composed. Damn Kenpachi, the situation would have been completely avoided if he has just done his job. Gin also refrains from pulling a hand down his face. Of course he gets stuck with the mess.

“Captain!” Izuru shouts, alerting Gin to his presence as he jogs over, followed up by five of their Squad’s shinigami. “I have a report.”

“I’m afraid yer too late.” Gin smiles though it's mostly bitter, and Izuru’s face drops.

“You mean--” It's then that he catches sights of the splatters of blood on the ground and trees.

“Three more dead.” Gin answers, sliding his arms into the sleeves of his shihakusho. “Not confirmed, but I can’t imagine they survived. And still no traces of tha Hollow either.”

“I'm terribly sorry, Captain.” Izuru bows, extremely distraught. “If only I’d been quicker!”

“Don’t apologize ta me.” Gin says, because it really isn’t Izuru’s fault, it's Kenpachi’s for allowing it to go on for so long. “We just have ta solve this issue soon. You,” He points at one of the shinigami behind Izuru whose name he doesn't even know. “Report ta tha Captain Commander what's happenin’ here. Come back as soon as ya do.”

The shinigami nods and takes off in the direction he came. Doesn't even know _shunpo_  that one. Should have picked a higher seat.

“The rest of ya scout tha area and report back immediately if ya find anythin’. Izuru is with me.” Gin commands the rest of the group. “Dismissed.”

The rest of the shinigami disperse leaving just him and Izuru.

“Now,” Gin says looking back towards the forest, grin ever present. “There’s somethin’ that's botherin’ me.”

* * *

 

It's definitely a horrific scene, Sakura thinks as she crouches in the bushes nearby. Blood is smeared all across the ground along with the nearby flora. A Hollow was most certainly been here, and unfortunately for her has left no corpses behind.

 _Guess we try elsewhere. If the Hollow long gone, we might as well leave._ The voice says, trying not to let his relief show.

Sakura frowns. She doesn’t have time to wait around for something dangerous, but it definitely seems like a waste to just leave after all the tailing she did.

 _Let's give it an hour._ Sakura replies. _If nothing happens, I’ll leave._

This time he does sigh. _Brat…_

_I’ll be fine. There's even a Captain here. If anything goes wrong I’m sure he can deal with it._

She doesn’t really like the idea of letting a shinigami settle it, but dealing with Hollows is their job so she’ll be fine if she sticks around him. Keeping completely still as she watches them, she puts one knee to the grass.

The Captain has just sent off the other shinigami, leaving just him and the blonde one from before. She’s never seen a shinigami captain before, but she’s heard descriptions. The stark white haori with the number on the back is a hard one to mistake. This guy is the leader of Squad three from what she can tell. Altogether he’s kind of an odd looking duck, a little creepy too. He hasn’t stopped smiling since she arrived. Weird.

She doesn’t know how great of a plan this actually is, fueled by both hunger and curiosity. Sakura has never seen a Hollow before, but she’s heard tales. They’re terrifying beasts that consume the residents of Soul Society with ease and without remorse. It's the Shinigami’s duty to deal with them, that much she knows.

As she rests there, eyes intense in their stare, her heart thumps against her chest and she barely registers why before the Captain turns towards her. She immediately stills and holds her breath.

Does he know she’s there? She didn’t move or make a sound, so how did he know? Fear blossoms in Sakura’s chest and she stays motionless. Maybe he doesn’t see her, maybe there's something behind her. No, his eyes are definitely trained on her exact position, though the blonde shinigami looks confused. Just the Captain knows then? They really weren’t kidding when they told her Captains are on an entirely other level.

What should she do? If she gets caught, she won’t get killed surely, after all no matter how scummy shinigami are they don’t kill innocents without a cause, right? They follow the law, right? Maybe she can come out of hiding and pretend it was a mistake, use the naive child ruse. It might work. Her leg muscles flex as she prepares to leap out, but something causes her to stop. Something weighs on her like pressure, causing her to sweat profusely and her teeth to chatter. Its directed at her, an unmistakable feeling she’s felt more times then the years she’s been alive.

Killing intent.

The Captain starts walking towards her position and and Sakura muffles a curse. She can’t be sure how they’ll react if she jumps out now. Her life is in danger.

His hands moves towards the hilt of his blade and her breath stops.

He’s gonna kill her.

Her heart thumps in her chest and her body breaks out in a colder sweat. She has to run. She has to run _now_. But where and how? If their Captain is able to pinpoint her location so easily, he’s probably even faster than her, and she’s confident about her speed. Sakura clenches her teeth and can’t find it in her to move even a muscle, fear paralyzing her movements.There's no escape. The voice was right, it was a stupid plan, she shouldn't have followed them.

She’s fucked. There's no way around it. If she doesn’t run now she’s going to be _killed_.

The Captain comes to a complete stop in front of the bush she’s hiding in, a wide smile on his face.

“I’ll give ya ta the count of three ta come out.” He puts his hand on the hilt of his sword, levering into a position in which he can draw it quickly. “Or I’ll force ya.”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

“One.”

Sakura’s heart beats in her ears, and her eyes sting and water from not blinking.

“Two.” He sinks into a fighting position.

She’s gonna be killed. A shinigami is gonna kill her. She’s going to die.

In her fright, her hand brushes against something hard at her foot. Without taking her eyes off the Captain, her hand curls around it.

“Three.”

Just before the Captain draws his sword, Sakura throws the rock at a tree behind them. It hits against the bark with a loud _thunk_ , causing the blonde shinigami to turn towards the sound. In the same instant, she darts from her hiding place and legs it down the dark path out of the forest. Its a minor distraction, but as long as she gets a head start she can--

Something grabs her by the collar of her _kimono_ and picks her up off the ground. Her heart stops.

“Oya, seems we have a little mouse.” A voice thick with the notable Kansai-ben is right next to her ear. “Yer pretty quick. Almost didn’t catch ya.”

Instantaneously, her body reacts before her mind can even register what just happened. She twists in his grip and swings both her legs around his bicep, grappling onto his arm. She grabs his wrist with her right hand and then attempts to slam her left palm against his elbow, but his free hand grabs her wrist before she can make contact.

“Whoa there,” His grins is still present, and his tone is light. “That’s not very safe is it?”

Eyes wide and teeth bared like an animal, Sakura releases her legs hold on his arm and instead uses the swinging momentum to bash her foot into his collar bone. It makes contact and he looks shocked, but unbothered. That was definitely direct hit, she could feel the crunching of bone. How is he okay?

She swings out of his grip, which had slackened when she landed her hit and lands on the ground, pouncing the moment her feet touch dirt. Leaping backwards she grabs some of the gravel off the ground and flings it upwards towards his eyes, creating a smokescreen. Her muscles tense in preparing to sprint away again but someone else grabs her by her waist. Her breath stops short as she’s squeezed, but her struggle does not stop.

“Quit struggling.” The blond shinigami orders her, right next to her ear. “You’ve been caught.”

“Like hell I have.” Sakura growls, reaching into the front of her kimono and drawing the small dagger she keeps for just such occasions. She can’t see his face, but she feels his grip tighten in realization. Immediately she swings it down into his upper thigh and he lets out a cry of pain, his hold also going slack. She elbows him in the gut and he drops her.

Her feet barely even touch the ground again before she’s hoisted into the air once more, this time by her left leg and up high.

“Yer not a mouse at all.” The Captain grins and as Sakura slams her right right heel into his forearm multiple times, his grins only grows. “Maybe kitten is more apt.”

“Bastard, let go of me!” Sakura hisses, struggle feeble as his hold never relents no matter how many times she kicks his arm.

“I’ll have ta pass on that one.” He beams and then looks over at the blond shinigami. “That's why ya don’t lower yer guard, even for a child, Izuru.”

“Y-yes, Captain Ichimaru.” The one known as Izuru replies, shame on his face from where he’s crouched. His hand is glowing and hovering over his wound from what Sakura can tell, though everything is upside down from her perspective.

“Surprised yer just a brat.” Captain Ichimaru, as Izuru called him, puzzles. “Could’a sworn ya were more dangerous.”

The fucking nerve to say she’s harmless after she broke his collarbone and stabbed his friend.

“I’ll show you dangerous.” Sakura growls lowly, only for him to jostle her in response. With all the blood rushing to her head, it only serves to make her more dizzy. A thump then enters her ears and she looks down at the ground as her sword hits the dirt. Panic blooms in her gut.

“Whats’a brat like ya doin’ with an _asauchi_?” Captain Ichimaru asks her, bending down and picking it up, all the while still holding her up high in the air. Why is this guy so tall?

“None of your damn business.” She grunts. Sakura doesn’t know what an asauchi is, but she’s not about to give him an answer. She’s gonna make this as hard as possible.

“Yer sure a spiteful thing, ain’t ya?” Ichimaru’s smile widens.

Sakura only bares her teeth in response and when he suddenly lets go of her ankle, she yelps, just barely stopping her fall with her hands. She ends up in a handstand position, only to fall over sloppily.

He’s letting her go? After all that? She sits there in dumb awe, and that only seems to amuse him more.

“Ya surprised? Believe it or not, I ain’t about ta kill a brat over nothin’.” He says, sitting on a rock.

“I broke your collarbone.” Sakura glowers, disbelieving. “And stabbed your friend.”

“That ya did. I’m impressed.” His amusement is palpable. “And as fer Izuru, that's what he gets fer lowering his guard.”

Izuru in question looks pained at those words.

“Now that ya know I ain’t gonna kill ya, why don’t ya answer some of my questions?”

* * *

 

Gin had been prepared for many things. The Hollow, an Assassin, a rogue shinigami, all three. He certainly hadn’t been expecting a child. From the moment Izuru had arrived to the clearing in the forest, he had felt her presence in the shadows of the trees. If his senses hadn’t been stretched like they had, he might not have even noticed her with her reiatsu hidden so well. Unfortunately for her, with the Hollow running amok, there was no such chance that he would lower his guard for anything.

When he had approached her, he expected a much quicker response. After all, anyone stupid enough to attack him in the first place would most certainly be foolish. But she hadn’t given up her place, she waited until the very last possible second to execute a plan and follow it through. Reckless, sure, but also cautious. She knew she couldn’t win in a 1 on 1 battle. However, he had seen through her plan easily and caught up to her with ease. She is a fast one for sure, but he’s faster. When it comes to raw skill, she didn’t stand a chance.

He hadn’t expected her to attack him though. Maybe realize she had been bested and surrender, but that thought hadn't even crossed her mind from the look of it. She knew she wouldn’t be able to win, but had aimed for bones; all teeth and spitfire. She had even managed to break his collarbone. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. He was downright fascinated.

She’s a quick witted one, that is sure. And her instincts are just as sharp. Even before she realized she had been caught, she had moved, attacking him with everything she had. He can’t help but wonder what type of life would cultivate such animalistic instincts in a child. She had even managed to stab Izuru.

Having calmed down after realizing he doesn’t intend to kill her or harm her, she watches him with intense green eyes. Regardless of what he said or intends, she doesn’t trust him in the slightest. He can’t help but grin down at her, hoping to cause her more unease just for the hell of it. She doesn’t look particularly bother by that, though. Ever so often her eyes flash back towards Izuru to make sure he’s still where he is before training back onto Gin and then the sword in his hand.

The reiatsu he feels in the blade is indisputable and is definitely the sign of a developing zanpakutou. Its farther along then many of the unseated members in his Squad and she probably doesn’t even realize what it is let alone what she’s done. But as she anxiously stares between him and her blade, he can see that the connection is there even if she isn’t fully aware of it. Regardless of how far along the manifestation of a zanpakutou is, it's a part of the wielders soul and to have it be held by someone you don’t trust, it's most certainly worrisome.

It's interesting to him how she didn’t even bother to draw her weapon in their small dispute. She must have known she would lose in a combat of swordsmanship, and maybe she had more confidence in her hand to hand skills then her armed.

Feeling merciful, and only because she impressed him so much, he tosses the blade at her feet. She doesn’t waste any time in slinging it back over her shoulder though she does look at him in question.

“See? A peace offerin’.” He raises his hands to show his good faith. “Now why don’t ya tell us why ya were followin’ Izuru over there?”

Sakura glares at him and can be seen weighing the options in her mind. She must realize he has nothing to gain by hurting her because she finally responds after a moment of deliberation, though she doesn’t relax at all.

“I heard there was a Hollow.” Is the short answer she gives him. So cautious, isn’t she?

“Oh? So ya knew about tha Hollow.” He says. “Doesn’t seem like a smart thing ta chase.”

“I wasn’t chasing it.” She growls, crossing her arms. “I was following the shinigami.” He notes her use of ‘the’ in reference to his men. She’s clearly not a fan of them.

“Why?” He asks simply. She’s also a stubborn one.

She doesn’t answer right away, and for the first time since he’d released her, she looks away. Ah, he thinks he might get the picture. He was once a Rukongai resident too after all.

“Gonna steal from the dead bodies were ya?” He says, and when she goes completely still, it's clear he hit the nail on the head. Izuru looks shocked at this declaration. That's right, Izuru is from a family of lesser nobles isn’t he? The more awful parts of Rukongai must not be information he’s privy too.

She must be from the poorer areas of Rukongai then, and with her reiatsu it's obvious that she must be struggling to find food day to day. Her physique tells the same story. Skinny and malnourished. It makes the fact that her kick had broken his collarbone even more impressive. She must rely on her appearance a lot into order to take others by surprise.

And her plan wasn’t a bad one, but there was no guarantee that there would be bodies, after all souls that are killed disappear soon after death and Hollows don’t exactly leave remnants of their meals behind beyond splatters of bodily fluid.

“I haven’t seen the Hollow either.” She mentions. “I overheard a conversation at the market and that's how I knew.”

Must have been the two shinigami he scared the daylights out of after he caught them slacking. Not surprised she was able to find out.

Unfortunately that seems to be all the information she has, Gin thinks as he stands back up, there's nothing more to learn then. Regrettably as impressive as she may be, she’s just a child with a fledgling asauchi and some potential. Recruiting children to the academy isn’t really his style, and she doesn’t look like she’d want to go even if he offered.

“Thanks fer tha info.” Gin thanks her as Izuru rises to his feet, wound healed.

She doesn’t respond, eyes still glued to him and especially his hands. She’s quite a clever one; it seems like such a waste to let her die in some alley in Rukongai.

“What's yer name?” He asks graciously, and Izuru looks surprised that he would even ask that. If he keeps making a face like that, Gin might think people don’t think he’s not a very nice person. His grin widens at the thought.

Her eyes don’t leave him and he thinks she’s not gonna say anything until she mumbles.

“It’s Sakura.” She says, clutching the strap of her blade.

“Okay then Sakura, see ya around.” He waves as he walks deeper into the forest. “Maybe I’ll see ya again. Watch yerself out there. Lets go Izuru.”

Izuru frowns, but nods, giving Sakura one last look before following Gin close behind.


	2. Guide of Shunkashuutou

The voice doesn’t let up in his chiding of her for the next few days, giving her no rest between his lectures of how stupid and foolish she acted and how easily she could have died. She speaks very little in that timespan, because she understands even better than he thinks.

Ichimaru had her beat completely and utterly. He knew what she was going to do before she did it and had the skills to back it up. She thought she understood at the time just how much more skilled of an opponent he was, because even from the beginning she knew that in a direct battle she would have lost. But to see the sheer gap in skill between both of them was sobering on many different levels. It's not the first time she’s brushed with death or fear, but it certainly was the first time she was so sure it would happen and she was helpless to do anything about it.

“Down on your luck, Sakura-chan?” Greets the ever so kind-hearted Michio, and he doesn’t even think about it as he hands her a paper wrapped trout without prompting.

“What makes you say that?” Sakura raises her eyebrow, taking the offered fish with a small ‘thank you’. He laughs a hearty laugh.

“It's the only time you ever visit me.” Michio quips and then momentarily diverts his attention from her to another customer. “Ah, welcome!”

The woman gives Sakura a side eye, but after Michio hands her the items she points out and they finish their business, she leaves without an issue.

“If you’re still looking for work, I could always hook you up with the blacksmith I mentioned before.” Michio offers with a smile, greeting the next customer. He deals with them also and when he looks back at Sakura’s expression, he lets out another hearty laugh.

“That’s right, you’re not fond of the Shinigami, are you?” He says, and wipes his hands on his apron. Sakura grimaces and shakes her head.

“Hmm, well you can’t be picky about work, kiddo, though I get where you’re comin’ from.” He grins as he reaches over and attempts to ruffle her hair but she leans out of the way like it's going to burn her. He blinks.

“You smell.” She says bluntly, and he laughs again.

“Straightforward as always, aren’t ya? A stubborn one too.” Michio chuckles, shaking his head. “Well, if there's anything ya need, remember you can always come to me at least.”

Sakura’s expression softens and she nods. “Thank you for always treating me so well, Michio-san.”

He waves her away and scratches his stubble. “Not at all, not at all. Someone’s gotta look out for you brats, otherwise who knows what trouble you’ll get yourself into. How’s your sister doing?”

Sakura’s throat closes up briefly but she manages to summon up a deceptive smile. “She’s doing good, her fever let up after I last saw you and she’s back to her usual self.”

Michio’s eyes soften. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Thank you for your concern.” Sakura musters a polite bow, if only to hide her trembling lip.

“You still haven’t told me where you guys live, I’d like to visit you at least once and tell her she’s raised a good kid.” Michio begins sharpening one of his large knives and he gives her another award winning smile. “She’s very lucky to have such a kind hearted younger sister.”

“T-thank you.” Sakura bows again. “And you know, it’s around the area.”

“Oh, don’t be so modest.” He says, waving the knife around and then he points it at her. “And don’t be so vague either!”

“Ah, well,” Sakura rubs the back of her head. “I couldn’t possibly trouble you anymore than I already have.”

“Nonsense!” Michio points at her again for emphasis. “It's almost like you-- oi!”

“Thank you Michio-san!” Sakura shouts, having already taken off.

“Oi!” Michio shouts after her but he only gets a wave in response as Sakura runs off. He sighs and then cups his mouth. “Stay out of trouble!”

“Always!” Sakura shouts without looking back.

* * *

 

Junrinan is by far the nicest district in all of Rukongai by a landslide. The buildings are mostly well kept and maintained and its home to many restaurants and small time stores. The majority of its residents are incredibly kind and gracious and would probably offer the shirt of their own back if you asked them too. It has a homey feeling to it, and Sakura always enjoys visiting it whenever she gets the chance.

Its made up of many families who treat children like her very kindly and its due to its large child population. She can only imagine it has to do with the fact that children end up drawn towards this district in particular rather than others. Families consists of mostly stray spirits as it's unlikely that those in death will ever be reunited with their families from life, but it seems they all make it work regardless. There are many parents who crave to have families again like they had in their life, and adopting lost children is the easiest way to go about it.

Michio is one such person. He runs the local fish and seafood stall and is a father to about eight or so children, all of which aren’t biologically his. He’s an incredibly kind man who always offers her food to eat while asking for nothing in return. He once gave his reasoning as to why, and he himself claims he doesn’t feel hungry like Sakura does, but that one of his kids is like her and needs to eat too. As a result he never turns down a hungry child. She is very fortunate to have met him.

The communities that sit close to the center of Soul Society are generally always nicer than those that are farther away, Sakura has noticed. Shunkashuutou, which resides in northern Rukongai, sits on the far outskirts while Junrinan sits inland and westward. The quality difference between the two is palpable.

And it's for that reason that she can’t stay there for long. The guilt will gnaw at her endlessly if she has too look at his face any longer than she has to. Michio is too kind, far too kind, and it's far too easy to take advantage of that kindness.

The crackling of the fire along with the sounds of crickets is the only ambience Sakura is provided with as she waits for her meal to cook. It took her the rest of the day and night to return home after her trip to Junrinan and she wasted no time in starting a small fire. The smell of fish is strong, but she pays no mind as she lies on the floor of her shack, arms behind her head.

The play by play of her confrontation with Ichimaru is still playing in her head relentlessly as it has for days. Every fragment she remembers is a highlight of her weakness and a blow at her pride.

_I know I’ve been givin’ ya shit these past few days, but,_  The voice chimes in. _Ya gotta let it go. There's no use in comparin’ yerself to a Captain, they’re Captains fer a reason._

Sakura knows this, and she doesn’t so much feel anger at her loss as she does at her helplessness. She knew there was no way she would win from the get go. Through observation, experience and the factoids she had learned about Shinigami over time, she knew she wouldn’t come out the victor, especially not against a Captain

But it doesn’t make it any less frustrating.

Every confrontation she’s had with a Shinigami has been more or less the same. No chance of winning; only able to run and nothing else. And not a single thing comes from it. They return to their pristine Seireitei while she suffers the fallout of their actions. Their inability to protect Rukongai and its residents. Their irresponsibility. Their thoughtlessness, apathy and their cruelty. Nothing ever changes. And fight as she may, she’s only a child with barely any skills and a weak body, and that's being generous.

Letting out a giant sigh, Sakura sits up and crosses her legs, the light of the fire reflecting against the whites of her eyes. It's no use thinking too hard about it now, after all it's already been three days and she has better things to do then stew in self pity. Like eating. It's been too long since her last meal and she’s beginning to feel the effects of it all take its toll on her. So instead she thinks about the Captain himself.

Ichimaru was a weird one. With his ever present smile and narrowed eyes, he made for an intimidating character. Ruthless and prepared to kill without even a smidgen of hesitancy; a poster figure for battle. Sakura doesn’t know why he took mercy on her of all people, because even she could tell he’s not that type to do things without reason. Sure from his point of view she is an innocent civilian and it's not like she was caught doing a crime, but it still seems strange to her. There was no real reason for him to kill her either; in fact it probably would have caused him more problems than anything. And with the Hollow out and about, their were bigger fish to fry than some scrappy kid from Rukongai. Regardless, he left a big impression on her and Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn’t fascinated by him. He was so odd, but intriguing.

Grabbing the fish-attached stick from the fire and blowing on it gently, Sakura wonders just how likely meeting him again would be.

* * *

 

Turns out the answer is more likely than she first thought.

Their second meeting is far more casual that their first one. Sakura had just gotten done successfully stealing pork buns off of an unaware man and made herself comfy on one of the rooftops nearby. It gives her a great view of Shunkashuutou, though it's not like there’s anything worth seeing. Drunks wander the streets along with all sorts of other scum dredged up from one of the underground rings involving all sorts of illegal activities.

It's there in that rabble that she spots him. His silver hair and white _haori_ give him away instantly as he strolls down the road. The people around him either make a wide circle around him, or are too drunk and out of it to notice him at all. Sakura isn’t sure what business he has in Shunkashuutou, but then remembers that a Hollow is on the loose. Had he not slain it yet? This comes as a surprise to her considering the skill Ichimaru had shown before.

Curiosity gnaws at Sakura and she can’t help but want to follow him. With ease she hops from the edge of the shingles of the building and lands on the railing of the balcony. She then descends onto a crate stacked up high and finally onto the ground. She reaches into her bag clutched to her chest and grabs another pork pun, taking a big bite.

_We just got away from that guy and now yer gonna follow him? Have ya learned nothing?_  The voice chimes in with a tone thick with distaste. His worry is completely founded, but Sakura doesn't feel the worry like she did before.

_He already made it clear that he isn’t gonna kill me._  Sakura replies.

_Fine, but don’t come ta me when you get into deep shit again._  He grumbles and then she catches him mumble an _out of her damn mind_  at the end.

Sakura stays a good couple metres behind Ichimaru, silencing her footsteps atop the dirt and gravel and pulling in her presence as much as she can. The street isn’t busy, they never usually are, so she doesn’t lose him in a crowd. She follows at a leisurely pace as he continues on for several blocks.

The door of a nearby building slams open with an audible thwap just as she passes it by and Sakura nearly leaps out of her skin. A large man has someone by the collar of their rough looking yukata and tosses them onto the street. All of it is immediately followed by a screaming match but ended with an incredibly painful looking kick to the stomach as the larger man curb stomps the other man. Sakura accidentally makes eye contact with the large man and catches sight of a tattoo in the shape of a plum blossom on his neck. The man sneers at her.

“Oi brat, get lost unless you wanna be next.” He raises his fist threateningly and Sakura breaks away from the scene and hurries her pace. She doesn’t want any trouble.

As she recenters herself and attempts to put as much distance between herself and the large man as she can, she realizes that in the meantime Ichimaru has completely disappeared from view. She curses. He must have snuck away while she was distracted.

Sighing, she pivots on her foot to leave, because what can she really do? But stops when she nearly runs into an incredibly tall shape and does so with a slight jump.

“Lookin’ fer someone?” The shape jeers, causing Sakura to leap backwards, reaching into the front of her kimono with her free hand, grip on the hilt of her dagger but not yet drawn. Her teeth are already bared, prepared to strike whoever dared sneak up on her-- and then the voice and visuals match up in her mind. Silver hair, giant grin, tall. Ah.

“So vigilant.” Ichimaru slides his arms into his sleeves, grin wide. “But not enough. Don’t ya worry, I ain’t gonna hurt ya, we’ve been through that already haven’t we?”

Hesitantly, Sakura releases her hold on her dagger and relaxes her stance.

“I figured you knew I was following you.” Sakura admits. She just didn’t expect him to sneak up on her so easily. Goddamn.

Ichimaru’s grin remains and he looks amused by her reaction thoroughly.

“But ya let yer guard down.” He points out and Sakura scowls. She had. She’d been too focused on the altercation back there and completely lost sight of him.

Ichimaru takes a step forward and Sakura steps back. He seems amused by this as well but doesn’t encroach on her any further than that.

“I would have thought ya would’ve learnt yer lesson last time. Why are ya followin’ me?” He asks, tilting his head. Sakura notes thats his blonde friend isn’t with him this time.

“Curiosity.” Sakura answers truthfully. There's no drawbacks to being honest in this case because her intentions were of a completely inquisitive nature.

Ichimaru lets out a hum of interest. “Even knowin’ I might mistake ya as an enemy an’ attack ya again?” He says.

Sakura pales slightly at that thought but shakes her head ‘no’. “I doubt you’d make that mistake.” She affirms.

Ichimaru's grin widens.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell ya that curiosity killed tha cat?” Ichimaru asks her, beginning to walk away from her. Sakura doesn’t know if that means it's the end of the conversation or not, but she has more to say on the matter.

“Satisfaction brought it back.” She refutes, having to speed-walk to keep up with his pace. She may be sort of tall for her age, but Ichimaru is infinitely taller and his stride is a nightmare.

“Is that so?” Ichimaru replies with another hum. “And what is it that tha cat wants ta know?”

“Are you still looking for the Hollow?” She inquires. That sounds like an invitation to ask questions if Sakura ever heard one.

“I ain’t inclined ta tell a brat if I am or ain’t.” He responds almost as if he’s reading her mind. Sakura scowls at him. So much for that thought then.

“Isn’t it my right to know what dangers may lie in my quaint little town?” Sakura argues.

“Quaint, eh?” Ichimaru says as he scans the street. “I suppose it's one way ta put it.”

He’s avoiding her questions but she bites regardless.

“Never been in Shunkashuutou before?” Sakura questions, peering up at him.

“... Can’t say I have.” Ichimaru replies surprisingly honestly. Sakura blinks, not having expected such an honest answer.

“Not even for the market?” Sakura has to jog again to catch up, effectively intrigued now. Surely a Captain would have been interested in one of the most captivating markets in all of Soul Society. Then again… Ichimaru hasn’t exactly struck her as a normal guy with normal interests.

“No.” He says, notably forthright in his answer. “Ain’t a fan a’ crowds.”

Sakura blinks again, absolutely not having expected that either and can’t help but let out a ‘pffft'. He looks at her, grin still visible but Sakura thinks he almost looks petulant at her response.

“That’s fair.” Sakura admits, tickled by his response. “I’m not a fan of them either. Shunkashuutou is generally good if you don’t like crowds,” Sakura vaguely remembers that she’s still holding a bag of pork buns and grabs one from out of the bag. “but not for anything else.” She takes a bite.

The her from a few days ago would be wringing her neck for initiating such a casual conversation with Ichimaru after all that had happened. And yet, she doesn’t feel the need to stop despite her fear. He's and interesting one, even for a Shinigami.

A dawning realization hits her with that thought and her stomach turns.

What the hell is she doing?

Ichimaru is a Shinigami, and not only that, but a high ranking one. He’s one of the scum she hates and no matter how fun she thinks he is, he works for an entire organization that couldn't care less about whether she lives or dies. He hasn’t exactly shown himself to be a ball of empathy either, and had been prepared to kill her at a moments notice during their first meeting.

But…

“I could help you.” Sakura offers and one of Ichimaru’s eyebrows raise in question.

“An’ why would ya wanna do that?” He asks.

She.... doesn’t have an answer for that. Her hate for Shinigami is extensive, and beyond even what she vocalizes. Yet for reasons unknown, she feels compelled to help him; and she’s nothing if not someone who listens to her instincts. While they may tell her he's dangerous, they also tell her there's more to him than meets the eye. Sure she’s made many mistakes in the past, but her intuition generally correct. Whatever mystery Ichimaru has presented himself as, Sakura wants to solve it.

_Yer crazy._  The voice hisses at her. _Don’t get killed fer curiosity sake, ya know better!_

Sakura tunes him out.

“Hollows are a danger to me.” She notably doesn't mention the rest of the people who are in danger in Shunkashuutou because she could hardly care less about them.

“An’ what makes ya think I even need yer help?” Ichimaru quips, stopping abruptly and leaning over Sakura in an intimidating fashion. Sakura leans away due to his close proximity but doesn’t back down from his stare.

“Because you’re still here.” Is the simple answer she gives him. Ichimaru’s smile has remained unchanged, but his growing amusement is blatant.

“Then what makes ya think I want yer help?” He inquires, not refuting her statement. “What could some brat like you offer me?”

“I know Shunkashuutou.” She proposes with narrowed eyes. “I might not know much about Hollows, but I know this district better than anyone else.”

That's blowing her skill set way out of proportion, but for some reason Sakura feels compelled to follow this man. It's like there's something she’ll find if she does.

Ichimaru leans back and looks thoughtful, humming to himself.

“Seems awfully one sided. I can’t imagine yer okay with just the loss of a threat. What is it that ya want really?” He asks her, gaze intense. Its as if he can see through her and knows what she thinks before even she knows. Its unnerving.

But his question only raises more. Sakura doesn’t know what she wants out of this. Its guaranteed to get her more danger, that is sure, but that's not exactly something she wants or craves. Racking her brain, Sakura only comes up with one thing she can think of that she would want in return.

“Food.” Is all she says. Having to not worry about eating is the number one prospect she can think of. Food is the source of all her problems past, present and future and what gets her into trouble time and time again. If he can just have that, then she’s fine with anything. But it's also a big thing to ask for, food isn’t cheap and the skills she’s offering aren’t nearly equal to--

“Sure. Sounds like a deal.” Ichimaru accepts. Sakura blanks, absolutely flabbergasted by his answer. He just… accepted her offer without a care. She had prepared to barter with him further than that.

“Y-you-- wait-- Thats okay?” Sakura’s eyes are wide.

Ichimaru raises his eyebrow. “Ya sure look surprised fer someone who offered a deal in tha first place.”

Sakura quickly composes herself, but something akin to relief spreads through her body. Will she… really not have to worry about food anymore?

Ichimaru turns around and commences walking again, pausing momentarily to look over his shoulder at her.

“Well?” He prompts. “No time better than tha present. Show me what ya know.”

“Right!” She says, jogging to catch up to him. The voice grumbles.

* * *

 

“What are we looking for exactly?” Sakura asks Ichimaru, leading them both to the first place she can think of. Its a specific street further into Shunkashuutou where gang fights are known to break out. If Hollows are as blood thirsty and bitter as she’s heard, then maybe the smell of violence might attract it. It's no guarantee, but its a starting place at least.

“A Hollow.” Is how he answers, tone implying she might be stupid. Sakura makes a noise of frustration and glares at him.

“I know that!” Sakura growls. “I meant what does it look like? Is there anything I should be aware of? I feel like you should at least give me a vague idea of what we’re looking for.”

Ichimaru doesn't answer her immediately, silent as he thinks. Looking at his thoughtful expression, Sakura can’t help but wonder how his head seems to work. Everything about him is mysterious and his stretches of silence only make him more so.

“I’ve received witness reports, but they’re vague at best. From what we know, its large an’ most likely has the ability ta cloak itself an’ its reiatsu.” He explains to her, but it essentially goes through one ear and out the other for Sakura in terms of understanding. He must notice her confused look, because an expression of realization crosses his features.

“It might be invisible.” He clarifies.

Yeah, she got that, but what did he mean by ‘reiatsu'? A Shinigami term? It's definitely not one she’s ever heard of before, but thats really besides the point.

“And that's it?” Sakura asks.

“That's it.” Ichimaru responds, throwing his hands up in a shrug.

Chin in hand, Sakura thinks. Invisibility explains why Ichimaru has been struggling with finding the Hollow and also explains the vague witness reports. A creature unseen to the eye huh… Its enough of a concept to send shivers down her spine. And it just had to be her district of all places that it wound up in. It wouldn’t be her first time biting off more than she can chew, but there's no point in thinking about that now. She’s made a promise and she’s gonna keep it; and besides, they’ve already arrived at their destination.

It's a four way street, lined by nothing but rundown buildings and rubble. Its a ghost town in every sense of the word. No one wanders the streets, not even stragglers or drunks. But that doesn’t mean it's empty, because Sakura knows from experience that it is not. This street in particular is home to many. Its home to those that don’t want to be seen and those that have nothing else in their life to live for. The worst of the worst reside here, and it is one of the number one places on Sakura’s ‘avoid' list. It oozes despair and danger, chilling her very bones. She would have liked to have never come back here again but she made a deal and she’d going to perform her job as a guide as well as possible. Sakura rubs at her wrapped wrists subconsciously.

“So, what makes ya think this place is where we’ll find it?” Ichimaru asks, arms folded under his sleeves. He scans the completely empty crossroad, clearly curious as to why this place would have any significance in their search. Sakura is not at all surprised that he seems unbothered by the aura of terror surrounding its entirety.

“Fights break out here often.” Sakura tells him, trying not to focus on the eyes she feels staring at her from all of what seems like abandoned buildings. “I figured the smell of it might be enough to attract a Hollow, if not give us leads if its been here already. If not, I thought it might be a good place to at least check off the list early.”

Ichimaru hums and walks into the center of the crossroad, causing Sakura to nearly grab his sleeve to stop him. She manages to freeze just before she makes that mistake, and retracts her hand.

“Doesn’t seem like much.” He says, looking around at all the buildings.

Sakura can both believe and not believe that Ichimaru is so unperturbed by it all. For Sakura, this crossroad is a signpost of death and dread, making her blood run cold just being in close proximity with it. This is the area that holds more atrocities than she can recount and just standing in it makes her want to run for it. The voice is just as unnerved and she can feel him rumble in discomfort in the back of her mind.

“I hate it here.” Sakura admits, jogging up to Ichimaru and sticking closer to him. She doesn’t want to be left behind here of all places. “It's creepy.”

Ichimaru looks down at her and his grin is noticeably absent. Maybe he is unnerved by this place after all.

“A Hollow could have been here.” He confesses. “This type a’ place would definitely attract one.” His grins emerges again. “Why don’t we split up?”

Sakura’s stomach drops and blood drains from her face.

“I’m kiddin’.” Ichimaru chirps. “Ya’d die if ya ran into a Hollow by yerself and I can’t have that. I just wanted to see yer reaction.”

Relief floods her system but is quickly replaced by anger.

“You bastard.” She hisses and Ichimaru just oozes amusement.

“Now that's not very nice.” He teases. “Is that anyway to treat a Captain?”

“A bastard who happens to be a Captain.” Sakura mumbles, scowling. “And you certainly aren't mine.”

“So mean.” Ichimaru feigns hurt, but his tone implies that he isn’t hurt in the slightest. He quickly changes the subject. “Ya seem ta know a lot about this place. Spent time here before?”

Sakura’s fury is then immediately replaced with frigidness and she has to look away from him, instead feigning looking at the buildings in interest. Flashes of black fabric and sneering faces pelt her brain and she has to pinch her eyes shut.

“Something like that.” She mutters but doesn’t elaborate further. If Ichimaru is at all curious about her sudden shift in attitude, he doesn’t mention it.

A rustling noise erupts from behind both of them and Sakura tenses. Shit, she hadn’t been paying attention because of Ichimaru. She doesn’t turn her head, hoping to not alert them and let them know she knows they’re there, but slowly reaches for her dagger. Ichimaru’s hand appears suddenly, reaching out and stopping her, the palm of his hand sitting on her forearm.

_Don’t._ Is the silent message. Sakura completely freezes and he removes his hand.

“So where do ya think we should start then?” He asks with a light tone, as if he hasn’t noticed the person-- no, group of people -- at their backs. Sakura’s ears burn and she tries to feign ignorance as well, but the weight of their intent is too strong and she feels burdened by just the knowledge that their are people who want to attack them.

“I was thinking starting from the northern street and then working our way back.” With an astonishing amount of control, Sakura manages to keep her voice level and calm. “We can use process of elimination after that.”

“Sounds like a plan ta me.” Ichimaru declares, not once making any movement towards the _wakizashi_ at his hip. He starts off in the direction she proposes and she realizes he intends for them to keep moving. Trying to not look like she’s in too much of a hurry, Sakura speed-walks until she’s next to him. She hadn’t expected for things to pop off so quickly, but she also knew that if it was going to happen anywhere, it would be here.

The eyes are still at her back, but she can feel that the group of people have spread out. She can feel six of them altogether. Three are further ahead and three are still tailing them both from behind. Sneaking a peek up at Ichimaru’s face, Sakura notes that he doesn’t look worried in the slightest. A possible farce simply hidden well behind a mask of indifference, but she knows better than that. Given what type of man Ichimaru’s has proven himself to be, he probably does feel completely indifferent. Sakura can’t figure out whether it instills her with confidence or not.

A woosh of air abruptly sweeps against the back of her neck and she dives forward just in time to miss a knife flying out of the darkness of an alleyway. More knives fly out of the opposing alleyway, along with from behind. Sakura attempts to stand back up, but Ichimaru suddenly grabs her by the collar of her kimono and plucks her from the dirt, and stands her up on her two feet instead. All of the knives are spread across the ground in a wide circle around them, though Ichimaru’s blade is still sheathed. The chance to thank him unfortunately doesn’t appear, as they’re flanked by five people.

“Ya sure have a lot of nerve trespassing on our terf like ya own it.” A lanky man steps forward, eyes wild and face unkempt. He points at Ichimaru with the blade of his sword and disgust is written plainly on his face “Especially Shinigami scum like you.”

Sakura is beyond mortified right now. This is not a situation she would ever find herself in if she was by herself. She kept to the shadows not unlike these folks, watching and waiting opposed to ambushing and fighting. With Ichimaru’s conspicuous white _haori_ and black _shihakusho_ , she really should have figured it would paint a big target on their backs, especially in these parts.

“Oh? I can’t imagine why anyone would want ta own a dump like this.” Ichimaru taunts with a wide grin and the man’s hackles raise as expected.

“As if you’d know, Shinigami. We’ll cut you up. You and the brat.” He threatens. “And you’ll be lucky if any of your loved ones even recognize you!”

Ichimaru makes a mocking noise. “Hooh, that sounds scary.”

_Run._  The voice rumbles in warning. _This isn’t a fight ya can win. You’re better off hiding until it's over._

If it were any other day, Sakura would completely agree with that notion but right now she feels that being closer to Ichimaru is probably safer than being away. Sakura’s eyes flicker between both their front and their back, keeping a wide stance as she prepares for attacks from both ends.

“I’ll make you regret coming here.” The man growls. “You fucking Shinigami ruin everything you touch! I won’t let you leave without instilling the fear of the Low Blow gang into your bodies!”

Ichimaru grins widens and he leans into a familiar attacking stance, one Sakura recognizes from their first meeting. A sharp pressure weighs on her and she can’t help but take a step away from him. His killing intent is just as strong as it was then, but at least it wasn’t aimed at her this time.

“I’ll leave tha two small fry ta you.” Ichimaru tells her. “I’m sure ya can handle them.”

Sakura’s mind blanks.

What the hell does he mean she can handle them? Does he not realize she’s not a fighter? She’s a runner, a sprinter. She doesn’t fight battles unless they’re 100% certain she’ll win. This isn’t a 100% victory rate, its closer to 5% and that's being generous. How could this man have such an incorrect impression of her?

Before she can even argue with him, the leader runs at Ichimaru and lunges. Sakura is then forced to look away because the footsteps of the people behind them are advancing on her.

The first man swings in a wide arc but Sakura ducks beneath it, taking off in a great sprint. She circles around to their back and draws her dagger in a smooth motion, landing a kick to the side of the second man to which he grunts in pain. Before he can try and grab her, she bounds off and lands a good couple metre away.

They both looks shocked at her speed, but one of them draws a shoddy looking katana and rushes her anyways, swinging down at her. She dodges, kicking off the ground a fraction of foot out of the way of his blade and then rushing forward, blade primed for his jugular. Unfortunately, she doesn’t get the chance to follow through, because his partner slashes his sword down at her and she's forced to leap out of the way. She uses the first man's chest as a springboard, successfully dodging and knocking him down.

“Fucking _brat_!” Hisses the fallen man, enraged. Sakura lowers herself into her battle stance again. She expected something like this in the back of her mind. Even just thinking about coming to this place produced the notion that it was likely to happen. It doesn’t make it any less awful though. Her muscles are starting to get sore from how tense she is.

She sneaks a quick glance over at Ichimaru to get an idea on how he’s doing only to find that he’s just finished cutting down the last person on his end. Sakura can’t help but swallow apprehensively. That was the man she had been up against just a couple days ago.

Ichimaru sheaths his sword and turns to her with a grin. “Ya still busy? Don’t worry, I’ll watch from over here.” He quips.

Sakura can feel a vein throb and she shrieks. “What?!”

A another woosh of air alerts her to another attack and she leans backwards, dropping to the dirt backwards onto her hands and dodging his wide swing. With great abdominal strength she manages to lift up into a handstand position, kicking man one in his jaw on the way up. She then pushes off the earth with her hands and dodges the next blow from man number two, landing on her feet once again.

This is ludicrous! He expects to fight these two men off by herself? How does he not realize she’s not cut out for this? He should have witnessed it first hand when he caught her before!

“You're really just gonna stand there?!” Sakura shouts at him, and as if to illustrate how little he’s going to help her, he stuffs his arms in his sleeves again and smiles. Fury bursts in her gut and she has to resist the urge to charge at him.

“You--!” She starts, but a glint of metal shines in her peripheries from a seemingly vacant window. Reacting on pure instinct, Sakura dexterously spins her dagger between her fingers and flings it with terrifying precision. It intercepts the blade aimed for Ichimaru’s head and the two knives clatter against the ground harmlessly. The person in the window quickly runs away, and she can feel them disappear out of her senses.

Ichimaru looks somewhat shocked, looking over at the two blade resting in the dirt with an unreadable expression. Sakura wants to savor that look, but a sharp pain blossoms in her side.

“That's what you get.” Hisses the man, yanking his blade back out of her and kicking her into the ground. She crumples, curling into a ball impulsively from the pain. Gritting her teeth, Sakura presses her hand to her wound, applying as much pressure as possible to stop the blood from flowing freely.

Sakura prepares to chew Ichimaru out for just standing there while she lies there with a stab wound, but when she looks up, he’s gone. The sound of metal sinking into flesh rings out behind her and she’s forced to turn. Two bodies fall in quick succession and Ichimaru flicks the blood off of his blade, sheathing it in one single motion.

Sakura is speechless.

Ichimaru turns his gaze to her and he smiles.

“I didn’t expect ya of all people to make such a stupid blunder.” He snipes, though his expression contradicts the harshness of his words.

If by blunder he means throwing her weapon and leaving herself completely open for someone who could probably deflect a knife with his pinky. Yeah, that was a pretty stupid one.

_Stupid is an understatement._  Hisses the voice. Oh great, just gang up on her then.

“Whats it matter to you?” She growls at him, hissing as she pushes herself off the ground and levers herself into a sitting position, hand still pressed to her side and wincing as she does so. Pushing down the thought of pain, Sakura instead thinks about how the blood is soaking through her kimono and it's gonna leave one hell of a stain. “You’re the one who said you were just gonna watch.” She jabs, admittedly being a little bitter for someone who just had her ass saved. She reaches into the front of her kimono, removing a roll of bandages she keeps on hand for times such as this.  
“A simple ‘thank you’ would be nice.” Ichimaru says with keen eyes. Sakura glares up at him, feeling slight guilt but not enough for her to say a damn thing to his face and instead sticks her tongue out at him childishly. She fumbles with the roll of bandages in her hands, drawing a sigh and a head shake from him.

“My, what an obstinate mouse ya are, that won’t heal yer wounds ya know.”

“I know that,” Sakura glares, cursing inwardly at her shaking hands. The adrenaline is wearing off. “but do I look like I can do emergency surgery? Mind your damn business.”

He sighs again and steps towards her, eliciting a twitch and a flinch from her.

“Can ya stand?” He asks her. She narrows her eyes.

“Yes, I’m just on the ground because I want to--” Her words get caught in throat, as his hand darts forward and grabs her by the front material of her kimono. She presses her eyes closed, terror filling her and awaiting a hit that doesn’t come. Instead, the soles of her feet make contact with the earth and she’s put back on her two feet for the second time. Opening her eyes tentatively, she’s met with the sight of Ichimaru’s hand glowing a soft green.

“I ain’t a healer, but it’ll at least stop tha bleedin’.” He discloses, crouching and extending his hand towards her injured side. Sakura flinches back instinctively, stepping just out of his reach.

“Do ya really think I’d waste my time an kill ya after all of this?” Ichimaru sighs, patience clearly thinning. Sakura bites her lip and shakes her head before stepping back into range.

“...Sorry.” She mumbles, not moving this time.

It's a strange feeling, being healed like this. She’s uncomfortable letting a Shinigami this close to her for any reason, and especially while she’s as helpless as she is but as the pain slowly disappears and instead is replaced with a numb sensation, it's… almost nostalgic in a way, though she doesn’t know why. The only way she’s ever dealt with injuries is through the basic knowledge she has of first aid (though she doesn’t know where she received that knowledge) and her body's ability to recover quickly.

Ichimaru stands up, and Sakura realizes he’s already done. Blinking, she looks down at her waist. Mended flesh greets her eyes, replaced with a small scar.

“It's really healed…” She whispers in awe. “How’d you do it?” She moves her arm and twists, bending the flesh and is pleasantly surprised when she feels very slight pain. Its not bad, it's more akin to a bad bruise then anything and definitely what she can deal with.

“Its a trade secret.” He says with that smile of his. Sakura tilts her head, slightly miffed that he won’t tell her, but lets it drop.

“...Thanks.” She finally offers her words of gratitude, slightly embarrassed.

“Can’t have my little guide die on me now.” Ichimaru chimes. “It’d be a waste. Can ya walk?”

Sakura doesn’t know how to feel about having her death be called a ‘waste’, but she supposes it at least means he won’t let her die. That’s good, because she feels like she has a long road ahead.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Lets keep going.” She answers him.

A long, long road.

* * *

 

Gin doesn’t know what to think about Sakura.

She’s an enigma. A conundrum wrapped in a ball of hissing shrapnel that will bite and scratch you if you draw too close, but risk herself getting hurt if it means preventing someone else from getting injured, even if the threat is only perceived as a threat from her end.

She’s so incredibly intriguing, yet exhausting at the same time. She’s cold and cutting, but also reckless and a stubborn. She’s intelligent, especially under pressure, yet makes silly mistakes.

Gin doesn’t know what to think about her.

And that's what makes her so fascinating.

For every cautious action he sees her perform, he sees an equally unconcerned one. His grin and general disposition don’t bother her. His teasing and attempts to scare her are unsuccessful, and she even had the gall to follow him and pelt him with questions like they were long lost friends. Those are the actions of someone who feels no fear, but Gin knows that isn’t the case.

He sees the twitch of her muscles when someone moves out of the corner of her eyes. The way they dart from side to side, intensely watching those around her. The way her gaze flips between his hands and his blade. He sees a body riddled with scars, the physical manifestation of her many blunders. She is someone conditioned by an incredibly dangerous environment. Someone who has tasted fear and pain and come out stronger than it.

After their first meeting, he and his Squad had still come out empty handed and next to no leads regarding the Hollow case. There were signs that the Hollow still remained in Shunkashuutou, but there'd still been no luck in actually apprehending it. His returning to Shunkashuutou was then with the additional pressure of the Captain Commander at his back. After the reported incident, the Onmitsukidō had been sent out to help in the search and it was not only a hit to his pride but infuriating to boot. Unfortunately, blame Kenpachi all he wanted, everything afterwards had been on his watch and it hadn’t exactly been great.

So, it would suffice to say that his mood was less than good when he had to come to Shunkashuutou again for what felt like the hundredth time. This time the search brought him to the dilapidated streets which he didn’t realize were quite so run down. The district he and Matsumoto grew up in barely compared to how awful Shunkashuutou is.

But there he found Sakura, hounding him from a distance again. Her reiatsu was less easy to track this time, but being that she’s untrained, he still knew where she was easily. Sneaking up on her proved equally so.

And then somehow, one thing led to another and now she’s his guide.

Gin is a strategist through and through. He plans and plans and plans, fulfilling his prospects with confidence only when he knows every possible path to the best of his ability. Sometimes his actions can be seen as reckless to those that don’t understand, but he never moves into action without some semblance of a plot.

And so the fact that he had accepted Sakura’s deal without putting great thought into it was a first for him. He was enamoured, he supposes, by the idea of unraveling the mystery of Sakura. Like a toy that you push too far until it falls apart. Though, he wouldn’t say that extreme was bound to happen nor would he let it.

She herself doesn’t realize just how much of a diamond in the rough she really is. The Gotei Thirteen would love to get their hands on such a prospective young prodigy, but Gin can’t find it in himself to bother reporting her to them. He doubts that Sakura would want any involvement with them either, and knowing Central 46, they’d probably force her to become a Shinigami anyways if they knew. In some ways, keeping her in Rukongai is probably better for her.

So he’ll keep her around, if only to see how she’ll continue to grow. Because regardless of what happens, it's bound to be at least interesting.

And he has nothing but time.

* * *

 

It's late into the night when they give up their search that day. The moon is high in the sky, shining cool light onto their forms and the forms of the buildings around them. The gang crossroads proved fruitless but gave Sakura a basic understanding of what the next places they should look into could be. Places that house a quarry of Souls seems like the next best bet. By the time they make it back to the busier parts of Shunkashuutou, Sakura is barely masking her yawns.

They split up after that, Ichimaru returning to the Seireitei with a plan for them to meet the next day to continue their search and it isn’t until Sakura returns home that she realizes she doesn’t know where they’re supposed to meet up at all.

She spends the rest of the evening planning out potential places to search, and suffers a good chewing out by the voice before she goes to sleep. One for partnering up with Ichimaru and two for being reckless and being stabbed. Thankfully, as she slips into a slumber, she manages to tune it all out and rest well.

The following morning, however Sakura awakens to loud crashing outside of her shack and rapidly responds with grabbing her sword and darting to her doorway. Sliding the fabric of her door an inch, Sakura peeks through the curtain of to see just what the hell is happening out there. Its before sunrise, being that the sun has not yet broken over the horizon. There is, however, enough light to illuminate multiple figures.

“I don’t know why this brat is so important.” One of the figures grumbles, kicking over an empty crate sitting on the pathway up to the door.

Sakura’s stomach drops and her mouth goes dry. Someone knows she’s been staying here and is after her? It has to be here they’re talking about, because as far as she knows, she’s the only ‘brat’ in the area.

“Shut up, dumbass, you don’t get anything the boss tells you anyways.” The other one scoffs.

“What the hell did you say?!” The other one roars, resulting in his partner shushing him.

She doesn’t hear what is being said after that because she sprints back into the house, shuffling through boxes of supplies she keeps, picking out the ones that are most important. She only manages to grab three roll of bandages, a tin of ointment and a blanket which she wraps around them. With string she has lying around, she quickly makes a makeshift sack, tying the end so that nothing falls out. Then, with light feet, sneaks as quietly and quickly as she can over to the back of the shack. There, three large planks and another crate are covering a child sized hole in the wall. She pulls them over, and slips through them, making as little noise as possible.

There's no one out the back waiting for her, thankfully, and it seems like it's just those two of them. Crouching and peering around the back of the shack to see if anyone is waiting out front, she is unfortunately faced with the loudmouthed man who was yelling out front moments before. He’s grumbling and approaching her position though he hasn’t noticed her yet. Cursing inwardly, Sakura hastily makes her way to the other side, sliding around the corner and sprinting through the long grass in the direction of the forest once she’s out of sight.

This is not her day. With shaking hands, Sakura clutches the sack of items. It was inevitable that this would happen, be it through other squatters who might mistake it as an abandoned building or people like those men, she would have to leave it sooner or later. Looking over her shoulder once, she can’t help but mourn.

“Oi!” She hears one of the men yell. “I see her!”

Terror grips at her heart and she hurries her pace, now focusing on speed over stealth. Her side aches dully, but she ignores it. If she makes it to Shunkashuutou, she can lose them in the maze of people and buildings. What she’ll do from there though, is a complete mystery.

Sakura dashes through the entrance of the woods, leaping over roots jutting out the forest floor and ducking under foliage much too small for an adult to traverse easily. She hears cursing from behind her as the two men get caught in the branches of low bushes and plants quite a ways away. Hopefully it'll put enough distance between them that she might lose them here instead of Shunkashuutou.

That thought is short lived however, when hands reach out and grab her, slamming her into the ground and sending her bag of items over a small cliff. She lets out a cry and a choke, as whoever grabbed her has the back of her neck and wrists in a tight grip.

“You’re a fast one.” The man breathes laboriously. “If the boss hadn’t told me to wait in the forest I woulda’ lost you completely.”

Sakura isn’t blessed with the ability to answer, because his grip on her neck has her face shoved into the earth. So there were three of them then. Fuck. Whoever their boss is figured she would escape this way too. What the hell is happening?

“I dunno what he’s so fascinated with, but I don’t ask questions, ya know? I just do what I’m told.” He’s half talking to her and mostly talking to himself. The bastard is confident she won’t escape.

“Here we go.” He says, and Sakura feels the rough material of rope being slowly wrapped around her wrists. She kicks her legs wildly, hoping to snag something and have it be enough to release her but it's futile. Nothing makes contact and she can only lie their in fear, horror spreading throughout her body. She doesn’t know what someone would want with _her_  of all people, but it's enough to send a group of people after apparently. Are they going to kill her? Torture her? If it's the former she hopes its at least quick.

Ichimaru pops into her thoughts and Sakura has to refrain from laughing in her hysteria. To think she’d be kidnapped before he would even fulfill his side of the bargain. Typical.

The sound of snapping twigs alerts her, though she can’t see. Something hopeful blooms in Sakura’s chest. Has someone seen what's happening and come to help her?

“Oh, Kazuo, Daichi. Did you guys finally make it?” The man calls out into the trees. The hope in her heart is immediately quashed and briefly a tear struck boys face flashes through her mind, reminding her of a lesson she should know by heart. Help won’t come. Her feelings of hope are instead replaced with fury and Sakura attempts once more to kick the man but he stomps on her legs to stop her. She cries out, but her voice is muffled by the dirt.

“Kazuo?” The man above her calls out. “Hurry up and get over here, I need your help tying her legs up. She’s feisty.”

There's no response. The man makes a noise of confusion. “Kazuo?” He calls once more. “Daichi?”

“I’m sorry.” A new voice suddenly enters the fray. It's not one of the others who was chasing her, Sakura notes. She can’t see, but she can hear this person footsteps and they’re lighter then the other two.

“Who the hell are you?” The man shouts, drawing a weapon from what Sakura can hear. He doesn’t let up in his hold of her, though.

“Now now, I’m not here to fight.” The new man says, voice deep and rumbling. “I just happened to be nearby when I heard a scuffle. It seems I was right to come.”

“Hah?” The kidnapper grunts, digging his heel into her back. Sakura can only groan into the earth. “How about ya pretend you didn’t see nothin’, turn around and walk right out this forest then?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Is the deep voiced man’s response. “Can I ask you to unhand her?”

“Ah, that's too bad.” The kidnapper feigns sadness at the thought. “I was hoping we could settle this without a fight.” His weight lifts from her back, signalling that he had lunged at the newcomer.

The sound of metal clashing against metal rings in Sakura ears, harsh and grating. She still can’t see, but with the kidnapper no longer holding her down, she attempts to get back up, spitting out dirt as she does. Her wrists are tied but her legs are still free, she can run while he’s distracted with the stranger. Shakily rising from her knees, Sakura sneaks a peek at the ongoing battle only to be face to face with a similar black _shihakusho_ and a white _haori_.

Sakura leaps backwards, nearly tripping over a root, but thankfully finds her balance. The person before her is no one she’s ever seen before, but he must be a Captain just like Ichimaru because he sports a similar outfit. She peaks around his side and catches sight of her kidnapper unconscious on the ground. This guy’s scary good too, then. The fight was over before she even managed to fully stand up.

“Are you alright?” The man asks her gently. He has a soft and handsome face, sporting a mop of wavy brown hair and a set of glasses, complete with dark brown eyes. Something about him bothers her though, and she can’t quite explain why. He has an aura of harmlessness about him, but seeing as he had taken care of her kidnapper so quickly, he must be a strong dude.

“I’m fine.” Sakura responds curtly, eyes wide and watching. He takes a step forward and she takes a step back. He seems to realize that she’s extremely wary of him and puts his hands up in a ‘I mean no harm’ kind of way.

“I won’t hurt you.” The man promises her. “I’m just going to cut your restraints.”

Sakura doesn’t like the idea of that and her face must show it.

“I’m Sosuke Aizen.” He offers her. “I’m the Fifth Squad Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. I can assure you that I don’t intend to harm you.”

So he is a Captain then, she was right. Though with his white _haori_  its obvious without him saying anything.

Sakura swallows. She really doesn’t like it, but…

“Fine.” She tells him.

Sosuke smiles at her, seemingly pleased by her decision to allow him to help her. He draws his sword again, making Sakura watch his hands like a hawk, and cuts through the rope binding her wrists. As the material falls to the ground, she rubs at them.

“What's your name?” Sosuke asks her, smiling kindly. His smile is so much different from Ichimaru’s, yet somehow feels similar in a way she can’t explain. She doesn’t respond to his question.

He looks troubled by the fact that she won’t answer him and reaches into his sleeve. That's enough for her muscles to tense and for her to lower into a stance. Instead of a concealed weapon though, Sosuke pulls out a neatly folded handkerchief and holds it out for her to take.

“Here,” He says. “for your face.”

Ah, that's right she must be covered in dirt.

Relaxing from her crouch, Sakura tentatively takes it from his hand, wiping the dirt from her face as best as she can. Sosuke seems pleased by this and sits down on a rock some distance away.

“...It’s Sakura.” Sakura finally responds, wondering it it would be rude to hand him back the dirty handkerchief. Sosuke beams at her.

“A beautiful name. It completely suits you.” He compliments her, causing her to frown. “And what are you doing out here, Sakura?”

“I live here.” She replies, still watching him with intense eyes. The voice is rumbling in the back of her mind anxiously.

“In the forest?” He asks, looking surprised.

“No.” Does this guy mind? She’d like to leave now thanks. “Near here.” She’s responds just as tersely.

Well, not anymore thanks to these assholes, Sakura thinks as she looks at the slumped unconscious body of her attempted kidnapper. She’s going to have to find somewhere else to live now.

“This doesn’t seem like the place a child like you should be living.” Sosuke points out, looking somewhat sad at the thought. This guy is kind of weird, but he seems nice enough; But... as she knows, pretty faces are the one you really have to look out for.

“I know that.” Sakura replies and Sosuke looks somewhat surprised by her answer. She supposes that it's a weird situation to be in, and for her to acknowledge it must be even stranger. Sakura looks down at the dirtied fabric in her hands. “Do you want this…?”

“Ah, no that's fine, you can keep it.” He says and then looks quite serious. “Do you know why those men were after you?”

“I… I don’t.” Sakura admits, tucking the handkerchief into the inside of her kimono. “When I woke up, they were just there and before I knew it, I was running.” And she had been chase by more than one person, at that. “What about the other two men?”

“I took care of them before I got here.” Sosuke tells her, clasping his hands together.

This guy sounds like a force to be reckoned with, she thinks, before remembering she dropped her stuff when the other man grabbed her. Realizing this, Sakura panics, whipping around to see where she could have lost it. She falls to her knees and combs the long grass, worry growing.

“Did you drop something?” Sosuke asks her, tone full of curiosity as he stands up.

“I dropped my stuff when he grabbed me.” Sakura tells him. Granted it isn’t much, but its still important.

“I’ll help you.” Sosuke offers, and Sakura gives him a curious look. “It's a blue blanket tied with string.” She tells him and he smiles at her, crouching down and threading through the bushes and grass just as she is. She can’t help but stare at him further as he does so, shocked that he would even think to bother helping her with something so… lesser. Isn’t this guy a Captain? That’s a high standing, isn’t it? Sure Ichimaru is one too, but he doesn’t exactly ooze aristocracy like this guy does.

This goes on for several minutes before Sosuke calls her over from deeper into the woods. Sakura finds him at the bottom of a small cliff, and jumps down to where he is. He blinks at her, surprised by her dexterity, but holds out a slightly dirtied blue blanket.

“That's it!” Sakura beams and accepts it gratefully. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Sosuke’s eyes crinkle and he smiles. Sakura can’t help but think that he’s… strange.

“Are you heading into town?” He asks her, and she nods in affirmation.“I’ll accompany you then. If you don’t know whose after you, I’m worried they might try and attack you again.”

“... Thank you.” Is all she says in response. She honestly doesn’t know how to react to the kindness he’s showing her.

“Shall we go then?” He inquires with a small but polite smile. Sakura is beyond confused. She’s still between shock at being nearly kidnapped and meeting another strange Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. And in such a short span of time at that. That mixed with somehow ending up as Ichimaru’s guide and then being stabbed for her recklessness, her week is shaping up to be one hell of a thing.

Sosuke starts in the direction of Shunkashuutou and Sakura can do nothing but trail after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of shit popped off this chapter dfksskdfks poor sakura can’t catch a break. 
> 
> So, the Sakura + Gin partnership is born and she has a meeting with mr Awful i mean Aizen. 
> 
> Also note Sakura refers to Gin as Ichimaru bc she doesn’t actually know his first name haha
> 
> Thanks for all the incredibly nice comments! I'm so happy you guys like this story so far haha!! Hope you keep reading~ see you next time!


	3. Fighter of Shunkashuutou

“Sakura, have you ever thought about entering the Shin'ō Academy?” Sosuke asks her as they traverse the streets of Shunkashuutou. It's been many days in a row that she’s found herself in the company of a Captain in these streets and more than she likes. Backlit by exhaustion and some pain from her attempted kidnapper’s violence, her mood is less than great. Given the experience she had just gone through along with the knowledge that someone wants to kidnap her, it is expected. She steps lightly, keeping her distance from Sosuke by a couple of feet. He might have saved her life, but she still doesn’t trust him even a little bit.

“No.” She responds sharply. She’s familiar with the name and has heard it referred to as the Shinigami Academy on multiple occasions. The very idea turns her stomach.

Sosuke lets out a sad hum. “That’s a shame.” He says, looking upon her with an expression of pity. “I think you have all the talent and skill needed to become a Shinigami. If you worked at it, I could even see you becoming seated within 2 years.”

“I’m not interested.” She tells him, trying to remain calm and not lash out at such a question. Disregarding what the word “seated” means, she doesn’t know why he thinks she could be a Shinigami of all people.

“You’re provided three meals a day and given your own residence. I might be mistaken, but you are without both, correct?” Sosuke inquires, hands latched behind his back. “I’m sure with your skill, many of the Divisions would fight to have you in their ranks.”

“I’m not interested.” Sakura tells him again, annoyance growing. She has no plan to ever become a Shinigami, no matter what sort of things they offer. Ichimaru, if he actually holds up his side of the bargain, will be a source of food for at least a while. Shelter might be a bit harder, but she’ll figure it out on her own. These are all things she can figure out without having to resort becoming one of the people she hates.

“I see I can't change your mind.” Sosuke sighs sullenly and pushes up his glasses. “Forgive me for saying this, but if you remain in Rukongai as you are, you might not last much longer, Sakura. Though I understand you know this, is standing for your ideals really worth risking your life? Between starvation and having someone after your life as well, it seems like a slippery slope to cling to.”

Sakura doesn’t answer him but her fists clench into tight balls.

He coughs into his fist. “Excuse my rudeness, but that's just how I see your situation. I just think it a waste for you to live out your life scrambling to get by opposed to living up to your potential, of which you have much of. This isn’t a place for a child like you to live.”

Teeth clenched like a wound bolt, Sakura stills and comes to a complete stop in the middle of the road.

“What would you know.” She hisses, venom dripping from each individual word.

Sosuke pauses and looks back at her, guilt settling onto his face. “Ah, I’m sorry, that was out of line--”

“All of you,” She grits, cutting him off. “All of you Shinigami are the same. ‘It's a waste’, ‘it’s a shame’. You only care about our lives when they’re useful to you.”

“That's not--” He attempts again but Sakura’s glare is searing. An unreadable expression flits across Sosuke’s face for a moment before it morphs back into a sympathetic one. It's something that hits her brain in a way that's uncomfortable, but she is too wrapped up in her rage to dwell on it very long.

“You've seen it haven’t you?” Sakura seethes, motioning with her hand all of the buildings and people lining the street as always. “This entire district is battered and broken. It's a pit of despair that only those who have lost their will reside, driven to do awful things because they think they have no choice.” The stench of smoke enters her nose. From where, she’s not sure.

“These are the people that you,” She points at him, keeping a surprisingly calm voice considering the fact that her entire body is shaking. ”Shinigami have abandoned. You pluck those you deem worthy from the filth to join your little club, but let the rest rot. Because what? They’re not worth your time? Your effort? They don’t deserve it?” It's like a crackling flame has been lit inside her belly. “Whether their lives are worth protecting or not, that's not your decision to make.”

An expression of… something crosses over Sosuke’s face again, not unlike a mix between delight and fascination. It twists Sakura’s stomach and fills her with dread.

“You’ve done nothing for us.” Sakura whispers, the smell of smoke has rescinded as has the fire lit in her heart. A feeling of emptiness grows inside her and exhaustion seeps through the cracks. “We suffer and you do nothing.”

A hush hangs over both of them, forcing Sakura into a fatigued silence. She doesn’t regret her words, but this man is not someone to be messed with, that much she can tell. She might have just put herself into needless danger because her temper got the best of her. Nails dig into flesh as her fists remail curled.

“What about those that kill?” Sosuke questions her, a darkness hanging over his expression as the rising sun casts its shadow. Sakura’s throat closes up.

“Or those that torture? Those that take advantage of the weak? Those that steal; backed by their greed?” Sosuke’s face is completely hidden in the dark. “Are they exempt from judgement simply based on their situation? Is that an excuse for their poor decision making?”

Sakura clenches her teeth, nails drawing blood from her palms. Does he think she isn’t familiar with that exact thing?

“No.” She admits through gritted teeth and tensed muscles. A rage unlike before bursts forth once again. “But where's that judgement, Shinigami? I don’t see a single one of you walking down these streets to make sure we’re safe!” Her shoulders shakes and her eyes grow wide in fury. “How can you speak of judgment when none of you bother to rectify anything here!? Where are you when those exact people are killed? When those people are tortured? Or stolen from? Where are you!?”

Sakura huffs, completely out of breath from that second wind of anger. She slowly uncurls her fist, fingers shaking and cracking from being forced into that position. Blood drips to the ground but she doesn’t care.

“I see.” Sosuke says, and then he shakes his head. “No; I understand. Everything you’ve said is correct.”

“W-what?” Sakura stammers, eyes widening.

“I agree with you.” He tells her, smiling his kind smile. Despite its friendly appearance, a shiver wracks Sakura’s spine and her blade burns at her back.

“What do you mean?” Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn’t terrified right now. She expected disgust and even anger at her sudden explosion, but instead Sosuke seems pleased by what she’s just told him. Wasn’t he just arguing with her?

“What would you do to change Soul Society?” He asks her, striding closer. Her body tells her to move, but Sakura can’t. Its as if her feet have been nailed into place and her legs replaced with cement. No matter how much closer he grows to her, she can’t move an inch. “Or do you believe such a place is worth saving?”

Sakura doesn’t know how to answer that. That's… how should she know? That's not the decision for anyone to make, let alone her.

“Do you think its right for those who die to come to a realm where they struggle in death just as they did in life?” Sosuke stops about a metre away from her, hands behind his back again. She can’t see his eyes, because his glasses gleam ominously in the sunlight. “And then for them to die again, only to return to the same cycle?”

Sakura’s mouth is dry. This fear she’s feeling is different from when she faced Ichimaru. She isn’t afraid he’s going to kill her. This fear is different. Its harrowing. Its telling her that there are things worse than death.

When she doesn’t answer him, he continues.

“Soul Society is broken.” He tells her. “From its toes to its head, it is a faulty machine. And you are its product.”

The way he’s phrasing it… is terrifying. Like he’s not factored into the equation like she is. Is he not also a product of a broken system?

“Then why become a Shinigami?” Sakura murmurs when she finally finds her voice again, attempting to hide how hoarse she sounds. “Why help those you want to change?”

“To change a system, you must first start from inside.” He articulates, holding out an open hand. “Nothing will happen if we simply watch from the outside in, hoping that change will one day come.” He curls his hand into a fist and looks down at Sakura with penetrating eyes. “Isn’t that right?”

Sakura swallows thickly.

It is a broken system. From the moment she appeared in Soul Society it was evident. Thrust into a world you don’t know, as if you’re being born again, separated from your loved ones unlikely to ever be reunited. Expected to live a life detached from the Shinigami. The hungry go hungry. The poor stay poor. What is there to achieve in such a world? What would motivate someone in such a world?

What's the point?

“So what you said is correct.” He leans over her. “Where is that judgement? Where is that security? The answer lies in the shambles of the system.”

Silence stretches as Sakura fails to find her voice. Who is this man? It's like an entirely different person is talking to her. Is this the same man who paid no heed as his clothes became dirty, simply to help her find her belongings?

“I apologize for playing devil’s advocate.” Sosuke says abruptly, tone thick with apology and a smile full of guilt. It doesn’t feel genuine in the slightest. Not anymore.

“N-no that's…” Okay? It's not okay, not in the slightest. She’s so rattled that her brain can’t even keep up with her own thoughts. Those were not just the ramblings of a man playing devil’s advocate, they were something else entirely.

He puts a hand on her head, ruffling her hair gently. Sakura doesn’t even flinch, so taken off guard by everything that just happened that her instincts are completely failing her. She’s utterly frozen.

“I’m sorry for saying strange things.” He tells her, removing his hand from her head. He links his hands behind his back again and looks into the direction of the Seireitei.

“I suppose you don’t need me to accompany you any longer.” He says and Sakura shakes her head, words still failing her.

Sakura doesn’t. Oh, by god she doesn’t.

“I hope you give the Academy some more consideration, Sakura.” He smiles at her as if none of their conversation had just happened. As if he hadn’t just told her Soul Society is broken. “You’re a bright girl, I’m sure you can work out what's best for you. Stay out of trouble now.” And with that he makes his exit, leaving Sakura with complicated feelings she can barely begin to understand.

It's too late to stay out of trouble, she thinks.

Because it most certainly feels like trouble has just found her.

* * *

 

“Ya look like ya’ve seen a Hollow.” Are Gin’s first words to Sakura when he finds her that morning, ambling along with eyes unseeing.

“I wish I had.” She mumbles, sliding her palm down her face. She’s as pale as can be with large dark circles hanging beneath her eyes. She looks likes shit, if he’s being completely honest. Granted she always looks like she’s been through hell, but this is a new level entirely.

Finding her was an easy feat. Without being able to mask her reiatsu, she was just a beacon in the middle of a dark night. He found it a little odd considering she usually pulls in her reiatsu, though probably without knowing it. Today, however, it was as obvious as the sun is hot.

“Eat somethin’ bad?” He asks her, tilting his head. Sakura doesn’t really respond or emote, as if she’s not even hearing him. He frowns, bothered her lack of reaction. It had been that way when he used _shunpo_  to appear in front of her too. She had barely reacted beyond an ‘oh, it's you’.

Its confounding. Just yesterday she had been full of energy and moxie and now it seems to be replaced with… something else entirely. Gin is honestly at a loss of what to do. Sakura seems like she’s barely there mentally and if that's the case, it might be bad to let her guide him towards this target of theirs. If she is as off as as she seems, her reactions will be sloppy and she’ll get herself killed.

“Ya eaten?” He asks her, scratching the back of his head. Mentally he’s going through a checklist of what he should do right now. Food seems like a probable next step. She shakes her head ‘no’, the only sign that she does hear him, albeit a small one.

“Ya look like ya could eat. As my guide I can’t have ya passin’ out on me.” He tells her. Sakura nods but says nothing.

What the hell’s got into her? Where's her fight that she had before? Somewhat annoyed, Gin pokes her in the cheek none too gently. She doesn't react immediately, but as he starts pushing her with more and more strength until she nearly falls over, she finally slaps his hand away with a scowl.

“Can’t you see I’m stewing.” She hisses. “You have the sensitivity of a small rock.”

Ah, there it is.

“My mistake. I thought ya were broken.” He lies blatantly. She gives him a dirty look before staring off into space.

“Broken, huh.” A glazed look hangs over her eyes and he fears that's she’s about to disappear into whatever stupor she found herself in before.

He flicks her in the forehead this time. Her eyes unglaze and her expression turns furious.

“What the hell was that for?!” She hisses clutching her head in pain.

“Yer supposed ta be guidin’ me but all I see is a brat fallin’ asleep on her own two feet.” He says and guilt passes over her features.

“... Sorry.” She admits, a conflicted expression crossing her features. “It was a rough night.”

Gin can’t imagine a lack of sleep is enough to cause the pure dissociation he’s been seeing, but he’s not going to question it. He doesn’t really care to begin with. He just thinks its weird that she’s so off.

“It's your turn to fulfill your end of the bargain.” Sakura replies, shaking off the look of emptiness and replacing it with one he’s more familiar with. She crosses her arms, scowling. “Feed me, I’m hungry.”

“So I’m just a food source now am I?” He asks her.

“Yes.” She answers seriously and then kicks him in the ankle. Pain flits over her features and she grabs her foot, while he is completely indifferent.

“Now hurry up.” She grumbles in pain.

Gin doesn’t know why, but relief floods him.

“Right away, yer majesty.” 

The two of them stop at the market first, with Gin purchasing four skewers of yakitori to share between the two of them. He receives multiple strange looks from the stall owner and others when he does so, but no one says anything to his face. The sight of a Captain buying food some street rat must be strange. Sakura looks unbothered by it all as if its par for the course.

“So?” She presses, taking a bite from the burning hot chicken with ease. He can only stare as she does. Even he has to wait for his food to cool down. Is she some type of demon? “Did your men find out anything?”

“Nope, nothin’.” He states, not letting his bitterness leak into his tone. He hates having to admit that, but this Hollow is giving him a complete run for his money. Even with the Onmitsukido out and about, nothing had come up as if the monster has disappeared into thin air. A probable thought would be that it escaped into Hueco Mundo but the fact that victims are still cropping up is proof that isn’t the case.

Sakura makes a thoughtful noise as she munches. “I figured.” She says. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have bothered finding me.”

“Ya think I wouldn’t fulfill my end of tha bargain?” He asks her, feigning hurt.

Sakura doesn’t reply immediately, taking another bite instead. “No,” She admits through a mouthful. “I feel like you don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Gin is impressed by her ability to observe. Not many people can read his intentions so easily. He might have to be more careful around her.

“I wonder.” He responds, tone light. She gives him a look but returns to eating.

“So, what's on the agenda today, little guide?” Gin inquires. She frowns at the name, only increasing his amusement. She’s so fun to provoke.

“I have a place in mind, but I think you’d draw too much attention dressed like that.” She tells him, tossing the finished skewer behind her without a care.

Its true that the Captains _haori_  often makes him a target of people’s ire. Yesterday is a good example what with the Low Blow gang chomping at the bit to teach him a lesson. Gin doesn’t know what they expected to come from challenging a Captain. He wears the _haori_  for a reason.

“Oh?” Gin intones with a tilt of his head. “An’ what type a’ place would that be?”

Sakura looks uncertain about answering that question.

“If that's where we’re headin’ anyways, there's no point in keepin’ it a secret.” He tells her. “It's dangerous ta approach a situation without knowin’ what I’m gettin’ myself into.” Not that he thinks he couldn’t handle it if something does in fact happen.

“No, you’re right.” She sighs, scratching the back of her head just below her ponytail. “It's just a bit complicated is all.”

“Consider my interest piqued.”

Sakura juggles some more thoughts, lips downturned into a contemplative expression. She then relents. “It's an underground fighting ring.” She says, the dilemma clear on her usually blank face.

Both Gin’s eyebrows shoot up. That's not quite what he had in mind when she mentioned it was complicated. He figured maybe a place that she had history with might be troublesome for her, but this also makes sense.

“That doesn’t sound very legal.” He says.

“That’s because it isn’t.” Sakura scratches her cheek. “Most places in Shunkashuutou deal in illegal activities. It's how those who don’t want to participate in the market make their money.”

“Ya sure seem ta know a lot about it.” Gin looks to her with keen eyes.

“I did say I know Shunkashuutou better than anyone.” She huffs.

Yes, but how could someone so young acquire such a wealth of knowledge? Through listening sure, but mouth-to-ear can only give someone so much. All that information would be hearsay, and unconfirmed. Sakura is far more confident in her information, and based on how clever she’s proven to be, he doubts she would be confident in flimsy bought knowledge.

“I doubt the Hollow could enter the place, but I figured we could ask around at least. Someone has to have seen it.” Sakura rests her arms behind her head. “It's not really a place for talking, but I’d say that next to the market, it's probably the second busiest place here. Worth checking out, at least.” Her face perks up, as if remembering something. “When we get there, you should remove your _haori_.”

“Wouldn’t any Shinigami seen enterin’ an illegal fightin’ ring be suspicious?” Gin asks her. Sure a Captain more so, but it feels like it all falls under an umbrella in terms of classification for an outsiders point of view.

He sneaks another look at her and he can see the tightness in Sakura’s jaw along with that darkness from earlier hooding her eyes.

“No.” She says, tone icy. “It’s not as suspicious as you think.”

Gin had his suspicions, but the nature of Shunkashuutou is finally becoming more clear to him.

“Yer the expert.” He hums.

Shunkashuutou might be worse than he first thought.

* * *

 

“Sakura-chan! What a surprise. Never thought I’d see ya again.” The one eyed man grins at her over the restaurant counter, scratching his beard. His remaining eye is closed, seemingly sewn shut with what looks like thread but Gin isn’t sure. “Good to know you’re still alive and kicking.” He says with much gusto.

“Somehow.” Sakura responds shortly, and much less enthusiastic. She’s familiar with this man it seems. “I’m not here to fight, just to watch.”

Oh. That's interesting.

The man crosses his arms and frowns.

“A shame, ya’d be a big hit if ya returned.” He says somewhat sadly before he finally takes notice of Gin, who had been standing behind Sakura the entire time. Both his eyebrows shoot up in shock. “And you’ve brought a Shinigami? Has hell frozen over?”

Gin smiles his ever so menacing smile and the man sweats under its scrutiny.

“Maybe.” Sakura says, shrugging off his surprise and Gin’s strange behaviour easily. She’s so used to him and all of his odd mannerisms already.

“Always so cold aren’t ya.” The man sighs, giving Gin a side eye. “Well, it's nice to see ya again so let's call this one my treat, no entry fee for ya and your friend this time, but next time you’ll have to pay like anybody else. Unless of course, ya wanna fight again.”

“Don’t worry.” Sakura says with a wave of her arm, face blank. “I don’t plan on coming back.”

She doesn’t spare the man another glance after that, walking to the back of the restaurant. There are a couple people seated at some tables here and there, but it's not a very busy place. He makes eye contact with a couple of them, and receives only dirty looks. The residents of Shunkashuutou still haven’t proven to be the friendliest.

The two of them disappear around the corner and down a long hallway.

“So ya used ta fight here huh?” Gin doesn’t delay in bombarding Sakura with the number one question on his mind. Consider him highly curious after what he just heard. He doesn’t expect an immediate response to his prying, but Sakura surprisingly nods.

“Yeah.” She confirms. “It--” She cuts herself abruptly, like she had more to say on the subject but stops herself short.

“Seems like a stupid thing ta do.” He tells her honestly. Stupid, but explains how she might have learned to fight. She rubs her bicep, a nervous tick he’s seen her do before. She does it when she’s uncomfortable or jumpy.

“It was.” She admits and doesn’t speak after that. Gin decides to be merciful and let sleeping dogs lie for now. There's lots of things he doesn’t know about Sakura, and will probably never know.

He folds his arms under his sleeves, his _haori_  absent as it is folded neatly inside the blue sack Sakura has tied to her waist, leaving him in just his black _shihakusho_. He doesn’t really care about her past so much as he is interested in her future. Regardless of what she’s said and what she’s done, they really don’t matter to him.

“We’re here.” Sakura says as they pass through a door and descend down a set of stairs, finding themselves in a basement filled with crates and barrels and lots of dust. A metal door lies near the back, with no signs to alert someone to what's inside. Sakura simply yanks it open, revealing before them another hallway, dimly lit and dank. Gin sneaks a look over at Sakura’s face and is not surprised to see her wearing an expression of nothing. Whether or not she hates being here, he can’t tell.

At the end of the hallway, is another metal door, only this time Gin can hear noises on the other side. He hears what sounds like cheering but Sakura stops short of the door, turning to him.

“So, I should fill you in on what to expect.” She says. “I doubt you care, but there's a couple rules this place has.” Gin can’t help but grin at the thought of someone trying to make him follow any rule.

“And they are?” Gin asks for the sake of asking.

“There's three of them altogether.” She divulges, holding up three fingers. “First rule is a no brainer. No fighting outside the ring. If you start a fight in the spectators area, you have three chances before they kick you out.” She explains.

“The second rule is about betting. You put your bet on which fighter you think will win in a pot before the start of the match. You receive a share of the payout when your fighter wins.” Sakura continues. “That's pretty standard stuff, but it's also really important regarding the third rule.”

“And why’s that?” Gin questions. These rules are pretty basic, is there really any need in telling him them?

“Rule three is what makes this place dangerous.” She says, and his attention is caught.

“There's a practice exclusive to this ring called ‘dueling’. Basically, those who place bets are vulnerable to being in a 1 vs 1 match. Since fighting outside the ring is prohibited, this rule was put in place to allow spectators to deal with their disagreements while also still letting others make a profit.” Her eyes go dark. “However, if someone declares that they want to duel you, you aren’t given the right to refuse, since betting is the universal agreement that you’re game. Its a real risk and reward.”

“Since the winner of the duel receives all your winning money, people mostly use it to try and destroy those with the biggest winnings. As a result, the people who come here are confident in their ability to fight.” Sakura then also adds. “All weapons are allowed in the ring too and death isn’t frowned upon, but it doesn’t happen very often. They treat fights like a show, so anything that can make it interesting is allowed.” And with that she’s finished her explanation.

Gin is utterly fascinated that all of this has been running without any of the Gotei Thirteen’s knowledge. It would have to be, because Gin knows the Captain Commander would have shut down all illegal dealings at even the slightest hint of it. Yet, here they remain, untouched and thriving. Many of the Captains would be horrified to know this has been going on, probably for years, without their knowledge. Ukitake mainly and Soi Fon secondly, though the latter would be less horrified and more pissed at the fact that something like this has been functioning under her nose. The thought of them all finding out is a thought that delights him, but he supposes there are worse things brewing right beneath their noses.

“Yer sure knowledgeable about all this.” He quips and Sakura frowns.

“You learn from your mistakes.” She says frankly and before he gets a chance to comment on that, her unending stare  
stops him.

“Somethin’ ya need?” He inquires with a raised eyebrow.

“You might get recognized.” She tilts her head with her chin held in thought. “I don’t really know how you Shinigami work, but as a Captain you must have a pretty well known face.”

“I suppose that's true.” Gin remarks, thinking. The common Rukongai dweller wouldn’t be familiar with his face, but Sakura  
has implied that it isn’t just Rukongai residents that make this place function.

Sakura reaches into her kimono and pulls out a roll of bandages, holding them out for him to take. He gets what she’s  
implying, but he feels like he’s been a little too well behaved and feigns a confused expression.

“What do ya want?” He questions, hamming up his confusion. As expected, a frustrated look crosses her features.

“Your face. You should cover it up.” She scowls, still holding out her hand.

“That's not very nice ya know. I have feelins’ too.” He says.

Clearly irritated, Sakura glares at him and rescinds her hand.

“Fine.” She hisses, turning her back to him, one hand on the door handle. Gin is disappointed she didn’t give him a bigger fight then that.

“I just thought it’d be bad if you got caught here is all.” She grumbles. “I don’t know how it works over there, but it might start a scandal or something wouldn’t it?”

Is she… trying to look out for him? What a funny concept from someone who supposedly hates Shinigami. But, he supposes, the thought is what counts.

“I don’t need a brat ta worry about me.” He says and she glares.

“I’m not worrying about anyone. I just thought it would be an inconvenience.” She grunts.

Technically she’s not wrong. Having his face appear in an illegal ring that apparently has Shinigami customers is not necessarily ideal. The issues that could come forth because of it are many, but he _is_  a Captain. It's all under the pretense of investigating the Hollow. However, if he decides not to report the ring to higher powers and somehow gets called out for it, that would be bad for many reasons. It would bring unwanted attention to himself for one and Aizen would not be pleased by that. Gin will decide when the time comes whether or not it will be worth it. It's good to have certain things in your arsenal.

“Let's hope for the best, then.” Sakura comments and finally opens the door.

The change in atmosphere is immediate. Unlike the quiet dank hallways they were just in, the ring itself is loud and buzzing. Stacks of bleachers surround a single pit where two fighters are currently battling, and with each hit they exchange the crowd cheers or boos. The bleachers themselves are filled with all sorts of rough looking individuals and Gin immediately spots Shinigami in its midsts.

Sakura descends down the stairs, passing by many cheering men who pause to give her strange looks. A couple of them turn to each other and laugh and others croon down at her. Shunkashuutou hospitality at its finest it seems.

“Ya lost, girlie?” One jeers, snickering. “If you're lookin’ for the bathroom I’m ‘fraid ya took a wrong turn.”

Gin’s hand subconsciously inches towards his blade, resting on its hilt. These types of people annoy him. Sakura, however, doesn’t seem bothered by the leering and jeering at all, and instead looks back at Gin. She points towards the edges of the pit, where two empty seats reside in the front row.

“Wanna watch a match first?” She asks, ignoring the bald man entirely.

“Oi, brat.” The bald man growls, pissed at being so casually brushed off. “It's rude ta ignore someone when they're talking to you.” He says, standing up from his seat abruptly and angrily. He steps onto the stairwell towards her, and Gin wraps his hand around Shinso’s hilt at the same time. Just as he’s about to draw, a scarred but small hand lands on top of his own, causing him to freeze.

Sakura’s palm curls around the top of Gin’s hand and she makes a small shake of her head, pointing to someone ahead of them at the end of the aisle. A new man dressed in a dark navy yukata appears, one arm resting in the front of his robe while the other dangles freely. He ambles up to them, eyes sleepy and shoulder length black hair messy. It almost looks as if he took a blade to it and chopped of locks without really paying attention. He looks at the three of them and tilts his head.

“Is there a problem here?” He drawls, red eyes tired but steely. He speaks more polite than what his appearance would dictate.

“No.” Sakura answers calmly but Gin can feel her grip tighten. “We were just about to get our seats.”

The black haired man turns his gaze to the bald man and tilts his head the opposite way.

“Problem?” He repeats again.

“...No.” The bald man backs down, sitting back in his seat without further confrontation. The others also stopped their heckling at the sight of the man.

“Great.” The sleepy man smiles, eyes turning back to Sakura and Gin where they then flicker to where her hand is resting atop his own, mid sword draw. He stares at Sakura for a little too long before he waves his hand. “Glad to hear it.” He says, and then walks up the stairs and away from them. Gin’s own eyes flicker to the man’s retreating form, catching sight of a tattoo of a plum blossom on the back of his neck. He mentally catalogues that identifying trait just in case.

“I’m convinced you didn’t listen to my explanation at all just now.” Sakura hisses lowly, reverting his attention back to her. She removes her hand from his with a huff.

“I’m not sure what’cha mean.” Gin grins, feigning complete ignorance. How bold of her to try and stop him from attacking. Equally surprising that it worked.

A completely exhausted expression haunts Sakura’s face and she slides her hand down its surface.

“You’re impossible.” She groans. “If I hadn’t stopped you, that could have been ten times worse. What was even your game plan?”

“Was just gonna scare ‘im a little.” Gin discloses, smile wide. “I’m not a monster who cuts people down without reason.”

Sakura looks like she doesn’t believe that for a second.

“I didn’t think I’d be so lucky as to have my own bodyguard.” She bites out sarcastically.

“Can’t have my guide gettin’ killed now.” He replies. Sakura rolls her eyes.

“Yes I’m glad that's what makes my life a priority to keep alive,” She shakes her head. “My usefulness.” A dark look crosses her face then, before disappearing quickly. “Anyways, I could have dealt with it, you know. I doubt he would have tried to kill me.”

Gin agrees, but something had caused his response to be entirely reactionary back there. Annoyance was a primary factor for sure but… even he would admit, with a tinge of frustration, he hadn’t actually thought that through. Not that he’ll mention that.

Sakura takes her seat in the front row and Gin takes his next to her. He didn’t actually say he wanted to watch, but he supposes it’d be a shame not to since he’s already here. The two fighters from earlier are still going, with one looking much rougher than the other. The people around them both are cheering and yelling, and the boom of the audience is not meager in the slightest. Truth be told, he doesn’t like this type of crowded and loud place. Sakura, however, doesn’t seem to be bothered by the noise at all. She seems unbothered by most things when he actually thinks about it.

“So ya fought here too, huh?” He brings up the topic again, this time more interested based on what he’s seeing this place is capable of.

“Yeah.” Is her terse answer. Seems she’s not going to bestow him with a longer answer than that.

Seeing as that's the end of it, Gin watches the rest of the match. It is uninteresting to say the least. They’re strong, he thinks, but not anywhere near the level even a low seated Shinigami would be at. From his perspective, the entire place seems like just one giant house for degenerates to get their rocks off. He peers down at Sakura who has her cheeks resting in her hands. She looks beyond bored also.

The match continues until one of them goes unconscious, eliciting cheers from those who placed their bets on the winning man. Gin can’t seem to see why anyone would be so interested in this type of thing. If he wanted to watch people fight, he’d just go to the bar.

He makes quick glances to those dressed in their black _shihakusho_. He’s not as surprised as he should be that Shinigami make themselves regulars to this establishment, its very like them. An ages old anger bubbles inside him, which he quickly quashes. Shinigami haven’t changed since he was a child.

“Well that was a waste.” Sakura sighs, breaking him out of his thoughts. She crosses her legs. “I was hoping for something more interesting. You’re never sure what type of fight you’ll get, I guess.”

Gin raises his eyebrows. He could be mistaken, but it sounds like she enjoys this type of thing. Considering how bitter she had sounded just a moment ago, he figured this place must hold bitter memories for her. Maybe she prefers to be a spectator.

“Should we ask around?” She says, turning to him. She tilts her head at his stare. “What?” She asks.

“Yer a strange little mouse.” Is all he says, causing her to narrow her eyes.

“Stop calling me that.” She protests.

“No.” He answers, causing her to bristle visibly. She’s so fun to irritate; he barely even has to do anything and her hackles raise like a wild dog’s. He stands up and starts walking away, causing her to jump to her feet.

“Hey!” She exclaims, tripping slightly. “Don’t just say that and then leave me behind!”

* * *

 

The fighting ring is a bust, just as their last destination. Between people either not knowing what she’s talking about, not knowing what a Hollow even is, and just plain being rude, she is without a shred of information. Sakura holds her face in her hands and heaves a great sigh, sitting in an empty stand seat near the back. No one has any clue about the Hollow. No sightings and no idea of who might have seen it either. Leads are still zero. It’s frustrating, and Sakura is beginning to worry that she is hindering more than helping in this search.

Fear grips at her heart. If Ichimaru decides she isn’t worth the fuss, she’ll have to return to stealing food and that's not something she wants to do. With having no home to return to and the fact that people are after her niggling at her mind all day, the want to scream rises. Resting her elbows on her knees and mashing her face into her hands doesn’t alleviate the frustration in the slightest.

She’s so terrified of what she’s going to do after Ichimaru leaves for the day. Where will she go? Those people are after her and she doesn’t know why and it fills her with such primal fear she just wants to hide in a small enclosed space and never come out. That, topped with that wacko Sosuke Aizen, she just wishes she could live out her miserable life at a nice farm in isolation from everyone. She hates this. She hates all of it.

Sighing again, Sakura lifts her head and watches as the people ahead of her shout and cheer for the new fighters.

She hates this place with every fiber of her being. The fact that she’s even here is a miracle in itself, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she was simply trying to help Ichimaru, she’d have never ever come back again. She hates the people. She hates the cheering and the noise. She hates the fact that every person here has money but wastes it all on fighters they don’t understand nor truly care for. It’s awful; putrid. A cesspool of perverted gamblers only interested in making a buck and getting their rocks off at the same time. A person’s life means nothing to them.

Every moment spent here is a moment she’ll never get back.

Exhaustion hangs over her head like a fog, making her skull ache. The voice has been quiet today, especially since her run in with Sosuke, and hasn’t said much. With her headache, she appreciates the silence, but can’t help but worry that something is wrong.

For as long as she can remember, the voice has been with her. It was a strange thing at first, especially since she had been alone prior to it, but as each day passed, it became apart of her daily life. If she hadn’t had him, she would have gone insane long ago, she thinks. That is if he isn’t a manifestation _of_  her insanity. She… doesn’t know where he came from, just that one day he was there, chiding her and lecturing her in all of his grumpiness. It was like an old friend, and there was never a moment where she questioned his existence. The full weight of her despair was staved off by him being there, and for that she’ll be forever grateful. So, she hopes that whatever he seems to be going through doesn’t stay long.

Ichimaru and her separated earlier, deciding they would meet up in about thirty minutes outside of the restaurant. Standing up, Sakura figures it's been about that much time, though it had taken less time to realize that questioning the people here was a fruitless quest. Rubbing the back of her head with a pained expression, she makes her exit, sliding to the back metal door she and Ichimaru had entered through.

“Oi, brat.” A familiar voice growls at her, making her pause and look back.

It's the bald man who heckled her from before, arms crossed and a furious glare in place.

“What do you want?” Sakura rumbles, eyes narrowed. She isn’t in the mood for this.

“If it hadn’t been for that peacekeeper, ya wouldn’ta’ got off so easily.” He boasts, confident despite not knowing that Ichimaru had been mid sword draw back there. Sure he claimed that he was simply going to scare the man, but Sakura has her doubts.

“Okay.” She answers, monotone and clearly disinterested. She reaches for the door handle but a sharp whistle pierces her eardrums. Her stomach drops and her eyes widen. She knows that whistle.

She whips towards the man, and he’s grinning wide.

“You son of bitch.” Sakura hisses, eyes wide and furious.

“Brat, I’m challenging ya to a fight.” He says, and his cockiness only increases with each second as Sakura’s horror builds.

“I haven’t bet anything.” She snarls. “You can’t challenge me.”

Instead of a look of anger at this realization, his smirk only grows. “Ya clearly haven’t been here in a long time.” He says. “Rules change brat. Ya don’t need ta bet to be challenged to a duel anymore, just showing up is enough.”

Her stomach somehow drops further. Of course. _Fuck_. Of course the rules might be different, it’s been years since she was last here. _Fuck--_

She doesn’t have a choice; and the bastard knows it too. But what is there to gain from fighting her? A sense of superiority?

“Great, what a big man you are, challenging a child to fight.” She scoffs boldy. The bald man’s smile falters for a moment, and he burns up.

“You brat, I ain’t stupid, I know you used to fight here.” He glares and slams his fist and palm together. “I’ll crush you like the shitty brat you are.”

“I didn’t know you had such an inferiority complex.” She smirks, boasting confidence she doesn’t feel. “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. I won’t do it again, okay?”

His face goes red with anger.

Of course all of this would happen. It's just her luck. Always her luck. Why can’t Shunkashuutou have a place that doesn’t put her into danger by just being there. First the Low Blow gang and now this.

The voice returns then, enraged. Kick his _ass_. He snarls, and Sakura is alarmed by the intensity of his anger. She’s comforted though, by his support.

She can’t run from this. She doesn’t have a choice.

“Lets get it over with then.” Sakura smooths over her facials expression and puts in place a calm and unbothered look. She’s terrified from her skin to her bones, but she’ll fake it ‘till she makes it.

That is if she makes it at all.

* * *

 

Gin sighs. No leads or hints on the Hollow from any person. He didn’t have high hopes, being that his search thus far has ended up with only one lead and that was Shunkashuutou itself. With the district residents having not seen anything, he’s beginning to believe it's made its way elsewhere. Another district maybe, but maybe not. With the Onmitsukido out and about searching with no luck either, Gin is starting to wonder what this Hollows game really is.

If it simply disappeared to Hueco Mundo, there wouldn’t still be victims. This is the infuriating part. He knows that it still remains in Soul Society, but there's no hint to where it could be. Its ability to hide its reiatsu is Captain level at best, something that shouldn’t be doable by a run of the mill Hollow. Gin came to the conclusion that it must be an Adjuchas the night before, but found it strange that it’s going after Souls in Soul Society and not the other Hollows in Hueco Mundo. If it doesn’t continue to feed on other Hollows, it will soon regress.

Maybe that's why it seemingly disappears at time. It goes back to Hueco Mundo to feed on other Hollows before returning. But why and how? Why choose to eat souls rather than lesser Hollows? And if it’s able to freely move between both realms, then it must possess the ability to open a Garganta, an ability only Gillian possess. And if a Gillian _was_ tearing open the veil, they would have all known.

An Arrancar then? It’s the only other being Gin can think of that is capable of tearing open a Garganta, but that poses the question who, and poses the question why. There are many Arrancar under Aizen’s command who have a running streak of mischievousness. If it does happen to be one of them, then he might have to bring this up with Aizen. He doesn't like the thought of that.

If that's the case, he might have to let Sakura go. Fun as its been the last two days, he’s thinking this situation is bound to get her killed. An Adjuchas class Hollow is no joke, and while a budding talent she may be, it's certainly a one way street towards her death. And despite the fact that Gin may be classified as an asshole by many, he doesn’t just let people die because he can’t be bothered. This is one he can prevent, so he will.

A shame that the fun has to end, but it is what it is.

Passing the front row as to make his way to the exit, a flash of pink catches his eyes. Curiosity nabs him, and he decides to take one last look into the pit, if only to see what type of fighters they have lined up next. What he sees stops him in his tracks completely, eye widening in shock.

Sakura stands on one end, fists curled and fury unmistakable. Her shoulders shake, and he can see even from his distance, that same tightness in her jaw he’s seen prior. Across from her stands another familiar figure, the bald man from before, and Gin puts two and two together.

He’s admittedly dumbfounded to see her there. It had only been around thirty minutes since they had split up and she somehow had already found herself trouble.

Gin doesn’t get the details but something is a foot, clearly. Sakura doesn’t look like she wants to be there, so there's a high probability that she got tricked or goaded into it. Though he thinks the former is more likely. As much as she is a slave to her emotions when it comes to his teasing, she generally seems unaffected by most things. It would have had have been an underhanded trick or the like to cause her to be in that ring.

He thinks, with how much emphasis she put on the rules, she had no choice but to stay. He could, hypothetically, hoist her out of there without an issue, but he thinks she might get mad at him for it. He’s also curious about how she fights, not seeing her do so as an outsider. The battle yesterday doesn’t count, because she stupidly got stabbed..

The same black haired man in the navy yukata stands between them, looking bored.

“Long time Victor Kudo has challenged previous long time Victor Sakura to a duel.” He calls out, volume loud enough to carry throughout the whole, surprisingly silent, room. Gin’s eyebrows raise. He guesses that does make sense, what with her ability to fight, but longtime Victor?

“This duel will be settled through three rounds. A round can be won through a pinning knockout. If a fighter cannot get up after 10 seconds, they will be considered pinned. First one to win two matches will be considered the victor. Of course, a knockout or death is an instant win and all weapons are allowed. Ah, and if someone gives up.” Someone shouts for the ref to stop with the explanation and let them fight already. Sighing, the black haired man scratches his head.

“You all know how it is. So, fight.” He gives a lazy wave of his hand and backs up.

The bald man, Kudo, draws two _tanto_  from his obi and spins them, grinning wildly. Gin is fortunately close enough to pick up what's being said and hears the man mock Sakura, to which she responds with nothing. Annoyed, Kudo makes the first move, running and skillfully slashing his blades. Sakura ducks and leaps the the left, combat rolling against the stone of the floor and landing in a crouch.

Gin can see the way her eyes stare unendingly, wide and watching; the same as when they first fought. She takes every little movement into account and acts accordingly. Her eyes flicker to Kudo’s legs just a moment before he attempts to roundhouse kick her, and she bends out of its trajectory, ducking once again and hand springing out of the way. He then follows up with a wide swing of one of his blades, but is unsuccessful once more. Sakura pivots on her heel, dodging the weapon and grabbing Kudo by his wrist, disarming him in the process. The man freezes, shocked, and Sakura takes that moment to slam her palm into his elbow joint, breaking it with a loud _crack_. Kudo howls in pain, dropping to his knees and clutching his now broken arm.

The crowd cheers.

It's the same move she tried on Gin before he stopped her. She has a great knowledge of the body's anatomy it seems and certainly has the strength to back it up. She had managed to break his collarbone the other day too, which was no easy feat. When he had gone to the Fourth Squads barracks to get it properly taken care of, Unohana had been quite surprised to see him.

“You bitch.” Hisses Kudo, trembling on the floor of the ring. “My fucking _arm_.”

Sakura doesn’t respond, instead she flicks the _tanto_  lying on the ground with her foot and far away from his reach. This suggests that she’s very aware of her surroundings at all times as well. It shines the altercation with the Low Blow gang from yesterday in a new light. Had she thrown her weapon to deflect the knife aimed for his head, knowing that she would be stabbed? A rare frown crawls onto Gin’s face at the realization.

Kudo rises somewhat shakily, dripping rage like lava. He swings at her with his remaining arm, and Sakura already readies herself to dodge. Gin immediately recognizes it as a mistake, as Kudo fakes her out and kicks her in the gut instead. With a choke, she soars through the air and skids across the ground, curling into herself. She lies there momentarily, but forces herself back onto her feet before the ref can count to ten. Though not without clutching her stomach.

Gin has been thinking about it since he first watched Sakura fight, but there are many signs that point the fact that she’s most likely learned hand-to-hand combat from a trained professional. The moves she uses along with the deftness she performs them with are not what someone picks up from just observing. She’s been taught; and she’s no amateur either. She has a knowledge of which bone joints break better than others and has the dexterity along with strength to perform them. Her ability to dodge and move are all practiced movements; not just ones she performs just out of instinct like he first thought. At this point in time, they probably have become second nature, however.

Her fighting style involves darting into someone’s range, but so close that they can’t retaliate. And then, after she attacks, she darts back out the way she came. It's a fighting style extremely reminiscent of someone, of whom he can’t quite remember. Regardless, it's clear that someone has cultivated Sakura into a fighter. Gin can only wonder who.

But he can also see that it's unfinished. Her hand-to-hand is good undoubtedly, along with her keen observation skills. She moves fast and has strength also, but it's almost like she doesn’t know what to do with them. Given a situation where someone is prone in front of her, she prepares her field rather than follow it up with another attack. A decision not necessarily bad, but one that shows that she is a slave to her caution. She thinks too much before she fights, and not enough during them. Both have their worth on the battlefield, but not if she can’t see past her current situation and is too afraid to approach her enemy in the middle of the battle. And then there's one other thing.

Not once has he seen her draw her zanpakutou.

Kudo lunges at Sakura, and she dodges again. This time, however, he doesn’t give her an opening to attack, slashing and kicking in a flurry of movement in hopes that she’ll run out of stamina long before he does. That proves to be a bad decision, as Kudo runs out of steam much too quickly. Taking advantage of this, Sakura sprints in close and grabs the sleeve of his broken arm. Panic flashes in Kudo’s eyes and he reaches for her with his good hand, but makes no contact as she suddenly disappears. It's very quick even for Gin’s eyes, as she ducks below and grabs the lip of his pants legs. Using Kudo’s weight against him, she pulls his leg out from under him and uses her grip on his sleeve to send him to the ground. Instantly he trips, landing on his back.

Sakura doesn’t let up in her assault, grabbing the other fallen _tanto_  from the ground and straddling Kudo’s chest. Her reiatsu flares wildly as she heaves him up by the collar of his kimono top, blade pressed into his neck. The crowd waits in bated breath, hoping that she’ll turn the duel into a deathmatch. Her body trembles as she grips Kudo’s shirt, but Gin catches Kudo mouth multiple things in quick succession if which he can’t hear. Her reiatsu then recedes back to its regular form and she drops him.

The referee, who was keeping hawklike watch, raises his hand.

“Kudo concedes. Duel won by Sakura.” He announces, and the entire audience is a mix between cheers and boos. Some yell out derogatory things at Kudo while others applaud Sakura. Some shout that she should have just killed him and others complain that the duel was too fast. Sakura however, drops the _tanto_  with a clatter and promptly ascends a set of stairs from the pit and out through the metal exit door. Ignoring all of the spectators who attempt to speak with her.

Taking that as a sign that it's all over, Gin makes a prompt exit as well.

He’s made a decision.

* * *

 

Sakura wants to run and hide and never come back. Ignoring the restaurant greeter who calls out to her, she stomps out the door and onto the street.

Every fiber of her body is buzzing from the adrenaline and it feels like she’s burning up. Her nerves are shot and her hands are shaking. That's why she never wanted to go back, but that fucker-- She had been tricked into fighting again, and only to settle a silly squabble. She has no one else to blame but herself on this one. It had been her decision to take Ichimaru there. This is all her own doing.

Her fists clench and she shakes in her rage, but then droops with a sad, exhausted exhale. She stares at her shaking hands and pinches her eyes close.

She had been ready to jam that blade into Kudo’s throat like nothing, and had nearly done so before he started begging for his life. It was a pathetic sight, as Kudo had proven himself only able to talk big and didn’t have the actual audacity to face his own decision like a true fighter. But that wasn’t a reason to kill him. A coward he may be, but that didn’t mean she had the right to take his life.

It's the atmosphere of that place. It drives her to do things she wouldn’t otherwise and is an absolute reminder of what life she abandoned.

Those in the stands, cheering for her to go through with it like he wasn’t another being and just apart of the show. That lack of humanity is what Shunkashuutou shows time and time again. They’re all so miserable they don’t care about what happens to other. It doesn’t matter to them.

Sosuke’s words from this morning come back to her.

Do you believe such a place is worth saving? His voice rings in her mind. Scrubbing her face in frustration, Sakura lets out an angry noise.

“Ya sure stormed out of there quick.” Ichimaru pipes up from behind her, causing her to jump. Panic flares inside of her chest and she whips around. “Ya left me in tha dust.” He says, rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry.” She says without really meaning it. Did he see the fight? Shame gnaws at her and she probably looks as horrified as she feels.

“Ya sure are a brutal one.” He comments, confirming her suspicions. Her lips turn downwards and she looks away in humiliation, fingers digging into the fabric of her kimono. That hurts more than she’d like to admit.

It isn’t death that disturbs her. In Shunkashuutou, death is frighteningly common and you grow used to its sight. The fighting ring applauds it, and the audience revels in it. Especially the Shinigami, who are supposed to be protecting the balance not cheering it on as people fight for money. It's not the first time she’s pressed a blade to someone neck either; but for sport? She doesn’t want to return to that type of life.

Footsteps approach her, but she doesn’t turn to look. She’s afraid of what type of expression she’ll see on his face. Not that she should care, only she does. Why does she care? Shit, she really doesn’t need an additional crisis on top of all of this.

Surprising her completely, a gentle hand rests atop her head and her mind blanks of all thoughts. It is thoroughly unlike when Sosuke did it. Her worries suddenly vacate her mind and are replaced with nothing but surprise. With wide eyes, Sakura looks to Gin.

“I don’t know what's got ya so upset.” He says without his trademark grin, ruffling her hair. If she looks as surprised as she thinks she does, it explains the raised eyebrow he gives her.

“Who are you?” Sakura manages to sputter through her mix of emotions. Gin’s face doesn’t hint to any annoyance, but his grip on her head gets tighter and he ruffles her hair much more aggressively than before. She grabs his hand and yelps.

“Here I am, showin’ ya kindness and ya act like that.” He says, tone not far off from a huff.

“I’m sorry-- Ow, Ow-- Stop that!” Sakura fusses, trying in vain to remove his hand from her head. Finally, he just lets go, causing Sakura to nearly topple over. Distancing herself from him, she smoothes out her hair with a grumble.

“Ya fought and ya won. There's no shame in that.” Gin points out, attempting to reassure her. “Insteada’ dwellin’ on what coulda’ happened, think about what ya will do in the future.” Its sage-like advice from the last person she’d expect to hear it from.

Hands atop her own head, Sakura stills, expression sullen. Sure, it's not worth dwelling on things that didn’t happen, but..

Gin sighs.

“I’m takin’ ya off guide duty.” He announces and the wind is knocked out of her body once more. An agonizing feeling blooms in Sakura’s chest along with a clenching in her gut. Why would he tell her that after he tried to reassure her? Was it to make the blow worse? Her eyes probably reflect the emotions she’s feeling, because he suddenly flicks her in the nose, eliciting a _Geh_  noise from her. Grabbing her face in pain, she still looks to him with wide eyes.

“Don’t jump ta conclusions.” He chastises her. “I’m takin’ ya off guide duty, but only because I think this Hollow is more than I bargained for. It ain’t somethin’ we can find through people. It's smarter than that.”

Relief floods her system and she finds the breathing is easy once again.

“So?” Sakura asks him, voice muffled by her hands.

“So,” Gin says, holding up a finger. “Since I’m a man of my word, I’ve made a decision.”

Sakura waits with bated breath. He grins.

“I’m gonna teach ya how ta fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zzzzzzzzz when will i ever end a fic not in the middle of the night. Im so silly.
> 
> Yeah! So sakura was once a lil underground fighter, gin might be trying to deny that fact that he’s growing attached and Sakura can’t stop getting head pats from strange men. All in a Days Work. 
> 
> Thanks for all of your guy’s support! It means the absolute world to me. I read every one of your comments/reviews and it touches my heart! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Shinigami of Shunkashuutou

The last few days have been a cacophony of emotional whirlwinds for Sakura. Between nearly getting killed by Ichimaru, nearly being kidnapped, Sosuke Aizen’s general existence and then getting sucked into fighting at one of the places she hates more than anything, there hasn’t been much room for respite. Its taken its toll on her, mentally and physically and as each second ticks by it only becomes worse.

And then Ichimaru drops that bombshell on her.

She blanks, at first, before her brain fully absorbs just what he said. Her initial thoughts are ‘oh okay’ but those are immediately followed by another hurricane of emotions.

“What?” She asks, tone thick with confusion. Why would someone like him waste time on her? A Captain belonging to one of the Thirteen Squads, deciding to teach a nobody street rat from the worst district in all of Rukongai? That's unheard of. Or at least, _she’s_ never heard of it happening.

“Yer always thinkin’ tha worst of every situation.” He says, cool as the sky is blue. As always he doesn't seem to think the idea he's proposing is anything major and Sakura just can't get into his headspace. “Quit thinkin’ so hard. It's exactly what I just told ya.”

“Why?” It comes out less like a question and more like a statement. She can’t help but assume the worst because that’s all she’s ever done. Hoping for the best only leads to danger and disappointment, and after years of things never working out in her best interest, she feels she has some backing to that thought process. And after everything Sosuke had said and his want to push her into the Academy, her worry is totally founded.

“I can’t do somethin’ just because I want ta?” He intones with a tilt of his head. “Yer pessimism is bummin’ me out.”

“I’m not going to the Academy.” She rumbles threateningly. She'd sooner die than take a step into the walls of the Seireitei.

Ichimaru looks surprised at her comment, arms unfolding in shock.

“That wasn’t the plan.” He states with an expression that lends to his confusion. “What's got ya thinkin’ that?”

_The crazy man who told me Soul Society needs to explode in order to be fixed._  She wants to say, but refrains.

“Thats where people go to train to become shinigami, is it not?” She tells him, eyes narrowed. “I’d sooner swallow nails.” She admits.

“Aah, so that's what yer thinkin’.” He hums, amused by her phrase of choice. “Well yer right technically, but you’re wrong in thinking’ that’s what I’m trying ta do. I don’t wanna turn ya into a shinigami.”

She finds herself believing his words and relaxes, straightening out of the somewhat crouched position she herself had eased into with realizing it.

“I think ya have a lot of potential.” He explains. “But I can also see where yer downfalls lie, and if this is the place ya plan on hanging around, yer more than likely ta be killed.”

That is not unlike what Sosuke had told her. That living here was sure to end up in her eventual death. It's not an incorrect assertion, because even she can’t count all of her near death experiences on _both_  of her hands combined. How many times has she marched up to death's door and escaped from its jaws by the skin of her teeth? How much of her flesh has been scraped away by her recklessness? The gashes lining her arms and legs, no, her entire body, are just one giant reminder of what Shunkashuutou is.

The opportunity is once in a lifetime. Sakura might not understand Ichimaru. She might not trust him, she might not get his games or get what's going on in his head, but she gets that he stays his course. If he says he’s gonna teach her, then that's what he fully intends to do. Promises are not ones he makes lightly. He’s a Captain, one of the strongest beings in all of Soul Society and he is a wealth of knowledge standing on two legs. She had also faced his killing intent and prowess dead on. She knows he is strong.

But it doesn't explain why he would bother with her. Ichimaru has not proven to be a man who cares about many things, least of all being some kid from Rukongai.

“Why does it matter to you whether I live or die?” Sakura asks him, frowning. What rewards are there to reap from such a thing?

“I wonder.” Ichimaru answers cryptically, grin plastered on his face in a way that tells her he doesn't plan on telling no matter what she says. Sakura scowls, feeling like that should make her nervous, but instead it just pisses her off.

“So?” He prods. “Sound like an arrangement yer interested in?”

“What arrangement?” Sakura sputters frustratedly. “You just said you were going to teach me. That sounds less like an arrangement and more like a statement.”

“Then how about this.” He says with a point of his finger. “I continue ta feed ya and in turn ya become my informant.”

Sakura's expression can only be summed up as a mix of astonishment and trying not to show that astonishment, a remarkable feat.

“Didn't you  _just_ tell me that I was a shit guide?” Sakura gripes sourly.

“I didn't say anythin’ like that.” Ichimaru frowns. “Besides, I ain't talkin’ about tha Hollow, I'm sayin’ in general. Ya proved to know a lot about this district, and since it's under my Squads watch now, it'd be best for me ta know what I'm gettin’ into, don'tcha think?”

“Under your watch now?” Sakura eyes narrow in question.

“Answer me first and maybe I'll tell ya.” He says and she can only grumble in frustration.

The nights and days that have passed since her birth into Soul Society have done so with her screaming into the mud, cursing her weakness from the bottom of her heart. How many times has she laid in the dirt, watching as the sky turned from blue to black and lamented her powerlessness?

She is a coward. This is a fact that she's come to terms with over the years. To be stronger would mean having the ability to be able to stop running from everything, to be strong enough to survive. To no longer be scared. Passing up an offer like this one would be what a fool would do, and while she may be a coward, she is no fool.

_I think it's a good idea._ The voice pipes up from his long period of silence. _I don’t like the guy, but ya need the food and he hasn’t let ya down yet. I don’t trust him, but its clear he knows what he’s talkin’ about._

Sakura is more than shocked at the voice’s agreement with the idea. For as long as he’s been shaking around in her head, he’s been the most wary and cautious being she knows next to herself.

_It’s a lesser evil._  He grunts, trying to hide his concern for her. Sakura can’t help but smile inwardly at his response.

“What about the Hollow?” She inquires firstly. “What will you do about it running around? It's still at large isn't it?”

“I have a couple ideas.” He vaguely answers her, in attempt to push her towards an answer of her own. The asshole.

“Fine.” She relents. “I don't know why you would want to teach me of all people, but I agree.” She crosses her arms but it serves to make her look more petulant than sure of herself, but so be it. Hopefully the determination she feels right now will last into the following days.

Ichimaru's face splits into a pleased grin, giving Sakura the impression that he knew this would be the outcome to begin with. That thought pisses her off too.

“Great, let's go then.” He spins around and begins in a direction, leaving Sakura in the dust, even more confounded. Snapping out of it, she jogs up to him, frantic in her endeavor.

“You want to start now?” She falters. She's still aching from that battle, stomach most definitely bruised after facing the brunt of Kudo's kick. Not to mention the exhaustion settled beneath her skin from a night of running and almost-kidnappings.

“No better time than tha present.” Ichimaru hums, smile of a shit eating variant. Sakura wants to knock that look off his face, but doesn't disagree.

“Fine.” She concurs. “But only because you're going to feed me. I'm not going to call you Sensei.”

“Good. Please don't.” His tone implies that the very thought disgusts him though his smile remains. They're on the same page then, at least. “Do ya know of a good isolated place where no one would bother us?” He then asks her. It sounds like what a murderer would say, but she gets why that's what he wants.

“Just west of here is a big forest. No one goes out to it very often.” But, it does sit uncomfortably close to her now mentally condemned ex-home. She doesn't know if those kidnappers are still hanging around, but if Ichimaru is around then maybe it'll be okay.

“I'll let ya point me in the right direction then.” He says, and before Sakura can tell him ‘okay’, he whisks her up by her middle and hefts her under his arm like a piece of baggage.

“What--” She starts but unfortunately is unable to finish as the two of them end up on the roof of a nearby building in a flash of colours and blurry images. Her stomach feels like it’s been left behind and if it wasn't for that fact, she would wonder if they had even moved at all. Terrified, Sakura's fingers curl into the fabric of his _shihakusho_  subconsciously, gripping as if for dear life.

Colours flash and blur again and they're on a different building this time. Sakura's head swims and she feels like this is making her regret eating food for the first time in her un-life.

“This way?” Ichimaru clarifies, and Sakura can only nod weakly.

If this keeps up, she might have preferred starving to death after all.

* * *

 

“Ya should've told me ya felt sick.” Ichimaru tells her as she heaves the contents of her stomach into the nearby bush.

After about 10 minutes of _whatever_ that was, they had landed in the forest which Sakura had mentioned. Promptly, Sakura tugged at his clothes -- of which she never once let go of -- to get his attention. He let her down and then, promptly once more, she teetered over into the foliage and proceeded to throw up.

Eyes watering and throat stinging, Sakura wipes her mouth before whipping around to give him a dirty look.

“You s-should have told me that y-you were going t-to do _that_.” She coughs, breathing in as much air as possible in order to expel the idea of another bout. “And for your information, I was focusing more on t-trying to not throw up on _you_. What the hell was that?”

Unfortunately, she cannot stave off the nausea and she sticks her head into the vegetation once more. It's an embarrassing act, vomiting in front of somebody, but she can't bring herself to care. Her mind is a rational one, and she's long since let go of worries that aren't founded in survival. And, with a dark thought, Sakura supposes there's been many occasions where she's been stripped of her modesty, so it's no longer a thought at the forefront of her mind.

Ichimaru does look slightly disgruntled at her state, but still remains his normal, uncaring self. “A Shinigami technique.” He tells her as she continues to regret her entire life on the floor of the forest. “It's one most Shinigami should know. Basically, ya move real fast.”

“Thanks for the vague explanation.” She croaks. “I feel learned already.”

For several moments Sakura sits there in the grass, trying to decide whether standing will make it worse or better. Inhaling deeply through her nose and out her mouth, Sakura eventually levers herself back onto her feet. She swipes at her mouth again and wipes the moisture welling in her eyes.

“Ya feelin’ better?” He asks her, eliciting a raised eyebrow from her.

“You grow a conscience?” She asks him, maybe a little too snarkily. Then again, he did just make her throw up thanks to his quick teleporting nonsense that he felt wasn’t important enough to warn her about.

“I take that as a yes.” Ichimaru decides, and his hand move towards his hip. This movement registers quickly in Sakura’s mind as its one that is familiar. The calm breeze of the forest turns sharp, and kicking off the ground, Sakura barely dodges the thrust of Ichimaru’s blade aimed for her head as it whizzes past her ear.

Stomach in her throat now, Sakura leaps back. Her mind is swirling with many thoughts. Anger, betrayal, confusion, fear. Plans begin forming, but none of them result in her victory nor survival. Ichimaru thrusts his sword forward again, and Sakura deftly dodges, however, the moment her rear foot touches the ground Ichimaru completely disappears.

Cursing, Sakura whips her head around and prepares to sprint but her back makes contact with something that most assuredly wasn’t there before. Her brain connects the dots instantaneously and she attempts to slam her elbow into his gut, but it gets easily caught in his grip. Then, the cold end of a blade is pressed to her throat. All of this happens in a matter of seconds, and like a slap in the face, Sakura is once again reminded just how terrifying this man truly is.

Mind blank and muscles taught, she stills.

“Just as I thought.” Ichimaru sighs, removing his sword’s edge from the flesh of her throat after a brief juncture of inaction. He releases her elbow and takes a step back, allowing Sakura to breathe once more. Fearful and still somewhat nauseous, she exhales through her nose, mind still not caught up with what just happened.

“Ya have good instincts like I first assumed, but ya think too much.” He explains, and Sakura can’t help but say nothing as she stares at him unendingly. Her eyes flicker to his blade, which is once again sheathed at his hip. It brings her no solace, as he’s proven to be able to draw his sword faster than her eyes can perceive.

“It’s good ta be cautious, but if ya get caught in a loop where all ya do is think and not act, you’ll get killed one day. Not ta mention, all of yer attacks feel like last resorts.” A ruthless evaluation, but not at all false.

He pauses when he sees her intense but blank expression. “I ain’t gonna attack ya again.” He assures her.

Heart hammering against her chest, Sakura recognizes why he did what he did. It makes sense for him to take her by surprise. It allowed him to get a more correct gauge of how she would handle herself in an actual battle, but, that feeling of fear followed by despair of defeat is one she’s felt too many times. It’ll take a while longer before she can calm her heart and relax again.

The gap between her and Ichimaru is too large, reminding her of just what fear she felt on the first day they met. She's been foolishly lax these last few days, and that thought brings her immense shame.

The voice growls unhappily in the back of her head. He's just as upset by that surprise attack as she is.

“Then what should I do?” She asks him, clenching and unclenching her shaking hands. “I… do think too much. That's true.” Sometimes she’ll chase herself in circles without actually committing to any one of her thoughts or plans.

“It's not just that.” He says, folding his hands into his sleeves. Sakura recalls that his _haori_  is still in her makeshift bag. “When yer faced with an opponent stronger than ya, ya instinctively give up.”

Sakura winces at that fact and grinds her teeth together. “I... I don't.” She feebly lies, knowing it not to be the truth.

“Then what was yer first thought when I pressed my blade against yer neck?” He asks her with a burning stare. Sakura looks down at her feet.

“That I couldn't win.” She admits.

Ichimaru nods. “But ya probably thought that from the beginning, didn't ya?”

“... When you disappeared.” Sakura tells him, frustration bubbling inside her like boiling liquid. She must be making some type of face, because Ichimaru sighs.

“I'm not callin’ ya pathetic.” He tells her. “Recognizing yer opponent's strength is important in order ta make appropriate calls. If someone is stronger than ya, it makes sense that ya would want ta give up instinctively, and sometimes it can be the right call.”

Sakura looks up at him.

“However, in this case I can see that it stops ya before ya even try. It holds ya back and yer retaliation is weak as a result.” He pauses to allow Sakura to comment but she doesn't. “But it seems like yer already aware of this.”

Sakura doesn't immediately speak, too wrapped up in her mind, but then she does.

“... When you live like I do,” She starts, uncomfortable with having to explain any of this to him. She has to though, if she really does want to become stronger. “You begin looking at situations in percentages of survival. It makes it easier for you to decide what situations are best to avoid.”

“And what would ya say yer percentage of survival was against me?” He asks her, sounding genuinely curious.

“Less than 1%” Sakura honestly states, receiving a thoughtful look from Ichimaru.

“And tha man at tha fighting ring?”

Sakura grimaces, grabbing her bicep and looking to the grass. She hadn’t exactly thought about the fight too much afterwards, much more focused on just getting the hell out there.

“85%” She states with some deliberation.

“Oh? And why's that?” He inquires.

“He's from Shunkashuutou, is a fighter and frequents the place. That's the 15% against me. But,” Sakura dives deeply into her thought process for this one. “He's also just another Soul. He was big, slow, and overconfident. He picked a fight with me because he knew who I was, but still underestimated me. Not only that, his choice of weaponry made his range short and easy to disarm.”

Ichimaru lets out a low thoughtful sound. “Yet ya kept yer distance after you broke his arm, why?”

“He fought with two weapons.” Sakura continues. If it's all for getting stronger, she’ll deal with this, even if it does make her want to clench her teeth and pinch her eyes shut. “Even if he was injured, I didn’t want to chance drawing too close and being attacked again since he still had his other weapon. It seemed like a better idea to get his other _tanto_  away from him.”

Ichimaru holds his chin in his hand, looking decidedly intrigued by her explanation.

“And it wasn’t a bad idea either.” He agrees. “Only, ya had already disarmed and broken his other arm. In that case, his further movements would be sloppy and ya’d be able to disarm and break his remaining arm.”

“People are more ferocious when they feel like they’re backed into a corner. This is especially true for people here.” Sakura points out. “Adrenaline makes them do things they wouldn’t otherwise be capable of. It seemed like a better idea to wait it out until another chance showed itself then risk getting hit.”

“Hm, I see, I see. So that was yer thought process.” Ichimaru muses. “But if that's tha case, there's somethin’ else that's been botherin’ me. Why didn’t ya just draw yer sword? If ya were worried about being in his range, yer sword would’ve put ya at an advantage.”

Sakura’s arms fall to her sides and she stares into the distance. It was bound to be brought up some time, but it doesn't make it anymore pleasant.

“I… hate doing it.” Sakura discloses. That statement draws a bewildered expression out of Ichimaru.

“Even if ya could die because of it?” He probes.

“A while back I…” Sakura pauses, thinking about the words she wants to say, wisely. This is really not something she wants to talk nor think about. “I got caught in the middle of a situation between some other Souls and shinigami. There were casualties and I… stole things I thought would help me.” She had been new to Soul Society then, and hadn't a clue what she was in for. She had been so terrified, and those shinigami, they--

Sakura clenches her fists. She isn't free of blame either.

“This sword was one of those things, and I didn't want to use it after that but I… just never could bring myself to throw it away.” She finishes. That's an understatement, it was almost physically impossible for her to get rid of it. She had tried, but always found herself returning to it and picking it right back up.

“So ya lugged around a deadweight?” Ichimaru states. “Seems silly to not use the sword yer botherin’ ta cart around.”

Flinching slightly at the word ‘deadweight’ Sakura scowls.

“Yeah well, I've done a lot of stupid shit.” She hisses and then with a bit of embarrassment mumbles. “And I don't know how to use a sword to begin with.”

It goes quiet, the only ambience provided by the forest.

“I think I understand how yer mind works now.” Ichimaru announces. “Well, all of those problems are solvable and it's my duty ta help ya.”

Sakura can't understand what part of him wants to teach her let alone feel like it's his duty to do so. Ichimaru doesn't seem like the sympathetic nor the compassionate type. Mouth downturned, Sakura knows these questions will not stop plaguing her until she gets an answer.

“Why?” Sakura demands again, brow furrowed in both confusion and frustration.

“Didn’t I tell ya before? It's because I want ta.” He gives her a shrug with both palms up. “It's that simple.”

It isn’t that simple and Sakura knows it. She can’t for the life of her figure out why though, and its eating her inside out.

Ichimaru reaches towards his hip again, fingers brushing the hilt of his sword before drawing it in one stroke. Sakura leaps backs, tense and eyes like an eagle.

“Let's start from here, then. Draw yer sword and stand across from me.” He orders her, pointing with the length of his blade. Once its clear he doesn't intend to attack her again Sakura tentatively approaches him. Reaching back and gripping the hilt of her own blade, unease and fear hit her immediately upon contact. Her hand shakes, but she does eventually draw her blade out of its sheath.

“Copy my stance.” He instructs her, and when she does he relaxes from his and make corrections to hers. He slides his foot between her legs and moves her foot with his own, widening her stance. He lowers her swords position with his finger.

And thus, Ichimaru officially begins his mentoring of Sakura.

And thus begins a long and suffering road of which neither is aware.

 

* * *

 

Gin strolls down the halls of the Fifth division’s barracks in no real hurry, stride ambling and intentions unreadable to the observing eye. The thumps of his footsteps against the wooden floor echo as he does so, carrying himself with the dignity belonging only to a Captain of his stature.

He vaguely notes the the look of the place, but not so much with interest as recognition. All barracks are similar in their looks, what with their hardwood floor, white walls and wood lining. Their differences amongst one another lie in their layout, and those newly inducted struggle to navigate them time and time again. It's nothing to him, but only because he's frequented the Fifth Division many times before this. Even he will admit he's found himself lost in many of the other Captain's barracks numerous times.

Reaching the veranda portion of the hallway, Gin glances at the garden as he makes his way. Most barracks have nice and well maintained gardens in their open areas also and the Fifth Squad is no exception. Though, its neatly and cleanly pruned trees and bushes are very Fifth in their presentation. Gin wouldn't be surprised if Aizen himself looked after much of the greenery. The man absolutely prides himself in his gentle facade and plays that part to a tee.

Gin himself lets his subordinates tend to their garden if they wish but feels no real inclination to do it himself. That is besides the persimmon trees he planted himself. Those are something he takes great care in maintaining and it is nice to occasionally sit on the veranda with a cup of tea ever so often and take it all in. As of late though, he hasn't had time to do much relaxing at all.

About a week has passed since he began teaching Sakura how to properly fight. It's been a process as Sakura, true to her word, knows very little about any form of kenjutsu. However, her innate talent is better than many, stemming from her overall fighting prowess and experience. As a result, she's grasped the concepts quickly and without much explanation. There are those who are unseated, and seated too in fact, in his squad that still struggle with many of the things Sakura picked up within a couple of hours of him explaining it. She has much more potential than he initially thought and that is a scary realization to him in many ways. He did however, come to another conclusion as he taught her the basics of sword fighting, and really even before that.

Sakura is smart. Terrifyingly smart. Gin would even go as far to say she may just be a genius. Be it general knowledge or her budding talent in fighting in general, she adapts and grows horrifically quick. Not at all unlike their young prodigy Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and even himself when he was a child. She had shown inklings of this intellect before, what with how well spoken she is, but it was increasingly obvious as she explained to him her thoughts and thought process during battle. Astounding is it that her brain works so quickly and hard that it is actually a hindrance to her than a help sometimes. He is glad that he was the first to find her, and not another squad dead set on grooming her into a super weapon. Though even he… isn't fully sure why he feels compelled to teach her.

It's a shame to see that skill to go to waste, he thinks, and he draws his conclusion there. Yes, it'd be a shame for her to die without letting her come into her own as a strong warrior. Nothing more, nothing less. And he isn't so cruel as to let a child die after he's given is word either.

And really, she is a child. Looks don't necessarily indicate age in Soul Society as they age much slower than those in the human world but if he had to say it, he'd put her at her early teenage years; a tween even. She's probably floated around Soul Society for many years prior, and numerically she's perhaps much older but her mind is still that of a child's. She is mature for her age (well, assumed age), but Gin can see her childish nature peek through occasionally. Sakura is an interesting mix of immaturity and maturity, though sometimes that childishness feels more like satire than truth.

She is interesting for sure.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulls Gin from his reverie as a busy looking shinigami rounds the corner, hands clutching a stack of papers that towers over him, tufts of black hair jutting out from behind. He nearly doesn't notice Gin is there until they pass each other, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

“Captain Ichimaru!” He yelps, about to bow politely before realizing he's holding a tower of important documents. “W-what brings you to our barracks?”

“Came ta chat with yer Captain, is he in?” Gin asks politely. Seems only natural that the Fifth Division would house many clumsy and nervous individuals as Aizen makes an effort to acquire loyalty through his faux gentleness. Insidious, but Gin isn't necessarily free of blame either.

“Captain Aizen? Y-yes he should be in his office. Is there a problem, Captain Ichimaru?” The man asks, and though Gin can't see his face he can feel the anxiety come off of him in waves.

“Just came ta speak about some business.” At this point most people are aware of the Hollow causing both his Squad and the Onmitsukido trouble, and it isn't a stretch to think it's obvious that he's here to discuss just that.

“Has it still not been slain?” The shinigami asks, proving Gin's thought correct. He pushes down the bitterness and simply smiles, though the shinigami can't see it behind the stack.

“So it seems.” Gin admits, grin hiding the hits to his pride.

“I see.” The shinigami sighs. “That's a shame, I hope you manage to defeat it soon, for that districts sake. It was seen in Shunkashuutou, correct?”

Gin pauses, curious as to why this shinigami would know that specific detail. It's not like its hidden knowledge of course, but it isn't exactly widespread either. Word must travel down the line quickly it seems, but he should have expected as much from shinigami. They're gossipy beings after all.

“That's correct.” Gin answers. “Yer familiar?”

“Everyone knows it!” He pipes up, and if Gin were a lesser being he might have jumped at the suddenness of it. He isn't, though. “There isn't a Soul is all of Soul Society that doesn't know about their market!”

Everyone except Gin, it seemed.

“Is it that famous?” Gin tilts his head in question.

“Have you never been to it before, sir?” The shinigami asks.

“Recently, but I didn't realize it was quite so popular.” Gin himself had heard of it a couple of times from his men, and it was enough for him to be intrigued by it. It had been a real disappointment to finally see it after all of that.

“They sell a lot of oddities that most stores don't sell.” The shinigami tells him. “And their food is known to be high quality.”

Gin had some of their food and it was fine, but nothing to call home about. Who's starting these rumors? They must not know about the reality of the district then.

“Ya know a lot about it.” Gin says politely, not particularly caring.

“O-oh, no, t-this is just what I've heard.” The shinigami stutters and then, in slightly lower voice says. “But between you and me, sir, I've heard that the market is a cover for something else.”

“Hoh?” Gin makes a noise of interest. Consider his attention caught. He of course, already knows the reality of Shunkashuutou is much worse than the marketplace outwardly shows, but he's curious as to what else it could be hiding.

The shinigami is speaking just above a whisper now, as if someone could be listening to them. “I don't know how true it is, but I've heard that there's a certain gang involved. Apparently, they run the market to hide something insidious. The Second Division has investigated it, but came up empty, or so I hear….”

Gin finds that information slightly more fascinating with his newfound knowledge of Shunkashuutou’s many illegal activities. For Soi Fon to come up empty on an investigation, when he himself had found the underground ring easily is... interesting to say the least. Sure, he had a guide to help him, but even he could have found the ring with a little bit of sniffing around. For Soi Fon to be unable to… is odd. That is of course if what this shinigami is saying is true. Gin won’t place all of his faith into shinigami gossip.

The shinigami clears his throat and the tower of paper wobbles. “A-anyways, that's all hearsay. I don't know how true it all is. Shinigami like to say a lot of things, it doesn't necessarily make it true.” He laughs nervously. “I wish you the best of luck, Captain Ichimaru. I hope you manage to catch that Hollow!”

“Lets hope. Thanks fer the info.” Gin hums as he begins to walk away, happy to extract himself from bumbling smalltalk. He waves his hand without looking back. “And thanks for yer hard work.”

“Y-yes! Thank you sir!” Gin hears him attempt to bow again before yelping followed by the sound of paper fluttering.

Gin continues on for a while longer before he ends up in front of Aizen’s office door. He raps his knuckles against the wood, receiving a prompt “Come in” in response. Gin doesn’t doubt for a second that Aizen was already aware he was here even before he bothered knocking. Sliding open the door, he’s met with Aizen’s Lieutenant holding what looks like a report across from Aizen's desk. Aizen himself is seated behind it and the both of them are staring at him. He must have interrupted a debrief.

“Captain Ichimaru, to what do I owe the honor of having you visit me?” Aizen smiles pleasantly, fingers steepled atop the wooden surface. His Lieutenant -- Hinamori was it? -- looks to Gin with a slight look of unease, but politely bows. Other squads do seem to have a hard time with his general disposition, don't they?

“Hmm, I’m ‘fraid it’s got ta do with tha Hollow.” Gin replies easily, as if it hasn’t evolved into a horrible situation that is starting to give him a headache. “Sorry if I’m interruptin’ somethin’.”

“No, that's quite alright. Hinamori-kun, may I ask that you give me and Captain Ichimaru some privacy? You can give me your report afterwards.” His eyes crinkle as he smiles, and Gin can see how easily he has the girl under his thumb. Gin doesn’t particularly care about the girl, but even he can’t help but feel sorry for her.

“Of course, Captain Aizen.” Hinamori bows, clutching her report to her chest. She doesn’t protest as she scurries out of the room, sparing a moment to give Gin another polite bow as well. Once her reitatsu disappears down the hall, Aizen doesn’t mince words.

“What seems to be the problem, Gin?” He drops all formalities as he always does and slides out from behind is his desk, making his way out to his veranda with his hands behind his back. Gin follows.

“It's about tha Hollow.” Gin states again, knowing that Aizen has most likely used _kido_  to hide their conversation from prying eyes and ears.

“It’s unlike you to have such a problem with something so simple.” Aizen comments in a patronizing manner. If Gin was more in tune with his emotions, it might be enough to make his lips curl. Thankfully, he’s always had a handle on his feelings and it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. It's been decades since he began his work as a spy and it's just something he’s grown used to.

Sakura would probably hate it, Gin thinks with an amused grin. If there's one thing that girl hates, of the _many_ , it's being condescended towards and Aizen is nothing if not arrogance on two legs.

His smile falters somewhat at that thought.

“I think an Arrancar might be involved.” He states frankly, and that's enough to get Aizen’s attention. Though his response is nothing more then a slight interested look behind the thick frames of his glasses.

“Oh?” Aizen’s tone indicates he’s waiting for an explanation.

Gin explains his thoughts and reasonings on the subject. He hates that it all sounds like excuses, but they both know that something like this will only lead to more issues in the future if left unchecked. Gin would love to just sit and watch Aizen’s plan crash and burn horribly, but unfortunately he’s pledged himself solely to his part as his right-hand man, and that means playing his role until the very end.

Aizen looks thoughtful. “It would indeed be bad to have this small issue lead back to where it shouldn't. I'll look into it.” He says as he stares up into the afternoon sky. “You’re rarely wrong about this type of thing.” A somewhat backhanded compliment, but that isn’t new either.

Considering that a done deal, Gin readies himself to leave only to be stopped by Aizen speaking once more.

“Gin,” He starts, turning to face him. “What do you think of Toshiro Hitsugaya?”

Gin pauses, confused. What a strange thing to ask him at this point in time.

“He's an impressive kid, achievin’ Bankai so quickly and then becomin’ a Captain despite bein’ so young.” Gin says. It's also strange that Aizen would ask him such a question when he isn't very familiar with Hitsugaya like Aizen himself is.

“Not unlike your own talent.” Aizen hums. “You also showed incredible skill when you were young. It seems Soul Society houses many talented individuals and it make you wonder how many slip through the cracks.”

Something about this conversation hits too close to home and Gin's chest constricts.

“Captain Aizen?” Gin questions and Aizen looks to the sky again.

“Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking out loud is all.” He says. “You're free to go, I'll look into the Hollow situation. Unless of course, there's something else?”

Frowning slightly, Gin makes an affirming noise. “No, that's it. I'll be leavin’ then.” And he does exactly that.

Somehow, he feels as if their conversation housed more than just a simple chat about Toshiro Hitsugaya's talent. His chest constricts further and he unconsciously speeds up his pace as he strolls back through the halls.

Aizen is plotting, and nothing good ever comes from that.

* * *

 

Sakura lets out a big billow of air from her lungs, swinging the bag tied around her wrist like a windmill. It nearly flies off, but she manages to catch it before it rockets away.

It's been a rough week for her. Finding lodging has been a tough task since she'd been forcefully evicted from her nice prairie shack. Granted it hadn't been perfect, but in its absence she truly realized how much of a diamond in the rough it was. She's struggled to find anything like it. The abandoned buildings worth sleeping are deep into the district itself and far too close to busy areas guaranteed to bring about danger. Not to mention they are more likely than not housing others and that's not ground she wants to tread on physically or metaphorically. With no place to stick around long and the knowledge that someone is after her. it's been many a sleepless nights and it's really catching up to her. She doesn't even sleep that much to begin with, so that says a lot to how knackered she feels.

Last night she slept in the woods on the opposite side of town from where her attempted kidnappers might still be. It was a small cave, thankfully uninhabited by furry company, but was drafty and not very spacious. It sat in a heavily forested area not easy to locate and it's as good as it got. She might make it her temporary residence for now, though the hanging threat of animals does still plague her. Her shack really was nice. When she ran she also left all of the items she had collected over the years too, she'd love to go back and get them.

Rubbing her face, Sakura sighs tiredly.

Training with Ichimaru hasn't been helping with her energy levels either. Their sessions so far have left her winded and sore and generally in a heap on the ground by the end of them. Ichimaru isn't a cruel or strict teacher per se, in fact he’s very patient, but he knows how to push her past her limits. She is both grateful and not. It leaves her scarily vulnerable during her trek back to Shunkashuutou when she’s as exhausted as she is. Her hands and fingers are starting to blister too, and it's making some activities more difficult. But being that their situation is far from traditional or normal, she supposes it has to be that way. He's a busy man and he most likely wants to make great use of his already very limited time, even if it means running her into the ground. The mystery as to _why_  is still in the air and he still hasn't answered her seriously when she brings it up.

All in all, it’s a lot to handle, but she is incredibly grateful that she doesn't have to go out and scavenge food on top of it all. True to his word, Ichimaru has kept her fed, each day bringing different kinds of snacks and fruits for her to take with her and eat. They're easy to carry and generally not very big, and gives insight into his ability to plan ahead. Ichimaru is not a stupid man by any means though she never really had any doubt. Hence why she's brought a bag with her this time. It _might_ not have initially belonged to her and she _might_  have snagged it from a distracted woman in the market.

Kicking her feet from atop a branch high up in one of the trees overlooking their training area, Sakura rests her cheek in one hand. It's around the time for their session now, as the sun sits high in the sky. She had arrived about ten minutes ago, and with nothing to to, she scaled a nearby tree for both safety and boredom's sake.

Leaning back against the trunk of the tree, Sakura pulls out her small dagger and twirls it around in her hand. She flicks it back a forth, spinning it between her finger, and then tossing it into the air and catching it again. A fancy parlor trick, but she's always been rather dexterous when it comes to knives, and she's not sure why. It's similar to her affinity for high places and she really isn't really sure what conclusion to draw from it.

Maybe she was a traveling circus member in her past life? She snorts. Unlikely, but it does beg the question how she knows what a circus is, because last she checked Soul Society doesn't have any of those. She has many thoughts like that. Of technology that she's never heard of, books she’s never read, places she’s never seen. They come in dreams, sometimes nightmares, and sometimes out of nowhere. When she tries to think hard on it, though, her mind goes fuzzy and a headache swells in her head like a sponge sucking in water. There are many things she knows that she can't quite pinpoint why or how she came to learn of them. She’s learned to let it be, lest her head feel like it's going to explode.

_Ya should tell him ta give ya a resting day._  The voice grumbles through her contemplation. _I can feel yer exhaustion from here. If ya keep going on like this you'll collapse._

Always the worrywart. Sakura sighs.

_I'll be fine. I've slept less._  She thinks back.

_If he had a face, the voice would be scowling. Yeah, and that wasn't healthy either._  He growls. _And what happened to ya after that?_

She had slept for two days straight, so fatigued and exhausted her body essentially shut down. That hadn't been from choice though. Sakura rubs her bandaged wrapped wrists at the memory.

_I'll be fine._  Sakura dismisses him and the voice growls.

_Brat--_

The sound of shuffling in the vegetation below her alerts Sakura to a visitor and she stops her fiddling with her knife, stilling. She waits, silently listening for anything that could identify the perpetrator. It doesn't take her long to recognize the cadence of this person's footsteps and she relaxes at the realization. Ichimaru's familiar silver hair pops into view shortly after and he looks around the clearing for a couple of seconds before turning to her location. He always seems to know where she is, even when she thinks she's well hidden. Unnerving, but not unexpected.

Sakura lets herself slide backwards, legs tight around the branch as she swings upside down. Then, with great skill, drops to the forest floor and flips to her feet.

“You're late today.” She comments, skipping up to him to see what he brought her today with her hands behind her back..

“I had business ta take care of. Captain stuff.” He says, pulling out a small sack out of the front of his shirt. “Today's meal.”

“Persimmons?” Sakura blinks, staring at the orange-ish fruits in the mesh bag he holds out to her. She tilts her head as she takes them from him. “I've never had these before.”

“They're good.” He grins and she tilts her head again.

“If it’s food, I'll eat it.” She replies, and promptly stuffs them in her bag. “What type of Captain stuff?” She then asks as she busies herself.

“I see ya came prepared.” He comments on her method of food transportation, tone thick with amusement.

“A lady's always prepared.” She responds snarkily, but clearly isn’t fully committed to her statement.

“Right.” He snorts, adding. “And that information is classified.”

Sakura frowns, whispering a ‘you’re classified’ before resting the sack against the trunk of the tree.

”I have ta cut today's session short.” He then tells her, and a feeling of disappointment flares in her gut. The voice sounds relieved.

“Okay.” She responds, shoving her feelings deep down into a box. How silly.

Drawing her sword with sore hands Sakura eases into the stance Ichimaru had taught her. Having her sword in her hands still brings her great anxiety, but its gotten slightly better as the days have passed.

Ichimaru doesn't waste time and draws his own sword with a grin.

“Now, like I told ya before…”

 

* * *

 

“What was that thing you did before, the one where you leapt to that roof?” Sakura asks him between breaths, splayed on the grass on her back like a human star. Her sword lies next to her. It seems that ‘cutting the session short’ was actually codeword for ‘push Sakura harder’. Ichimaru readies himself to leave, but halts at her question.

“The roof…?” Ichimaru questions. “Ah, that. I suppose I _could_  tell ya since ya've made good progress.”

That grabs Sakura's attention, and she sits up despite the screaming of her muscles. Ichimaru grins and folds his arms into his sleeves, taking a seat on a nearby rock.

“There's a couple a things I have ta explain to ya first.” He says. “Do ya know what Soul Society is made of?”

Sakura balks, unsure if that's a trick question or not.

“... Idiots?” She answers rather honestly, receiving a humored snort from Ichimaru. After some more thinking Sakura comes up empty. “... I don't know.” She admits.

Ichimaru doesn't look surprised by this. “Soul Society, and all beings in Soul Society for that matter, are made up of an energy we call reishi. Ya could even say its tha foundation for our world.”

Oh, now that's interesting. Moving into a kneeling position, Sakura listens intently, her attention rapt. Ichimaru pauses, staring at her momentarily before continuing his explanation.

“Reiryoku,” he continues. “Is what we call a form of that energy. It exists in shinigami, and is tha energy we use ta do things such as that healin’ ya saw me do, and even things like jumpin’ onto roofs faster than tha eye can see.”

Sakura deflates slightly. Only shinigami huh... Ever since she had witnessed Ichimaru's speed, she had hoped she would be capable of something like that too. A childish thought, one of many that she's had in the last week or so. It's so unlike her.

“Why do ya look so glum? Here I thought ya wanted an explanation.” He tilts his head.

“It's nothing.” She deflects tersely.

Ichimaru looks at her, smile not present. It seems like he's thinking about something intently because he goes quiet for much longer than a response would require.

“Ya want ta learn how to do it.” It's not a question, but a statement. Sakura's lips turn down in a frown. “But ya don't think ya can, is that it?”

Its dead on. There he goes reading her like an open book. Is she so transparent? Sakura doesn't answer.

Ichimaru sighs.

“There's one more thing that goes with tha two others.” He says, and Sakura relaxes, thinking that he's letting it lie. However, instead of continuing his explanation, the air suddenly feels thick around her. The hair on her arms stick up and her heart begins hammering. Then, the thickness in the air turns sharp and the flower of terror unlike any other blooms in Sakura's chest. A cold sweat breaks out over her body and without thinking, she leaps from the ground, grabs her sword and jumps as far back as she can from Ichimaru, its source.

This is the killing intent she felt the first time they met. It's unmistakable.

Like a beast, Sakura bares her teeth. Bloodlust hangs thick over the clearing and every muscle in her body screams _danger danger danger_  as her legs shake. She has to resist the want to sprint out of there like the hounds of hell are on her heels.

Then, it's gone. The pressure disappears, leaving Sakura beside herself the feeling of lingering terror and exhaustion. She breathes heavily, as if she just ran a marathon.

“Reiatsu. The pressure exerted by a shinigami's reiryoku.” He explains as Sakura tries to still her heart and twitching muscles. “Through practice, one with mass amounts of reiryoku can learn ta control their output of reiatsu, makin’ it as large or small as they want. It can even affect the physical.”

Heart hammering, Sakura narrows her eyes. What point is he trying to make? He always does this, make his point through actions rather than words. She feels like she's slowly becoming wise to his nonsense and its not making her any more pleased. For god's sake, just tell her.

“Being able ta sense someone's reiatsu is a fundamental growing shinigami have ta learn. Not all of them can, though.” He says, and a spark of understanding lights in Sakura's chest, followed by realization. Ichimaru's trademark grin slides back onto his face. “Do ya get what I'm sayin’?”

“I always thought it was killing intent.” Sakura admits, easing out of her crouch and approaching Ichimaru once again. He hasn't moved an inch from his spot. Incredible how easily he was able to make every part of her terrified without even lifting a finger.

“I suppose that's not an incorrect assumption. Reiatsu could be connected with intent in some ways, but overall it's a pressure that signifies a shinigami's strength.” Ichimaru says. “Tha larger a shinigami's reiatsu is, tha more capable they usually are.”

The excitement thrumming in Sakura's veins comes to a halt as she registers what he's just told her.

“You say… shinigami this and shinigami that,” She frowns. “But I'm not a shinigami.”

Ichimaru looks thoughtful.

“What do ya think shinigami are?” He questions her and she blinks, before glowering darkly.

Rat bastards who prey on the weak in order to feel powerful. Bastards who forsake people like her because they're not worthy in their eyes. Bastards that hurt those weaker simply because they can. Years of anger bursts forth and Sakura's nails dig into her palms.

But that isn't what he's asking her.

She's never thought about _what_  shinigami are. She's never dwelled on their existence beyond her hate and fury. They're… military soldiers essentially. They slay Hollows and keep peace, supposedly; that much she's aware of, but what else do they do? Why do they pick certain Souls from Rukongai to join the Gotei Thirteen and not others. Is it potential? Ichimaru's explanation just now implies that those with reiryoku can perform abilities and skills. Do shinigami have to have that in order to be shinigami?

Her silence shows that she is unable to come up with an answer that is acceptable to her. Ichimaru sighs.

“Shinigami aren't just what we call warriors who fight fer tha Gotei Thirteen.” Ichimaru explains, and Sakura looks up from her thoughts. “Not just anyone can join tha Gotei Thirteen, there will always be Souls who can never harness their powers, and Soul's who have no ability in the first place. From tha beginnin’, shinigami are determined from birth.”

Dread is building up in Sakura’s heart. She can read between the lines, and if he's saying what she thinks he's saying, then…

“I wasn't born in Soul Society.” She counters as the horror builds. “I… I died.” She doesn't know how and she doesn't know why, she just knows that she did. So surely that doesn't make her...

Ichimaru looks somewhat interested in this new information but lifts his hands in a shrug. “Maybe not by another person, but ya were still birthed into Soul Society. In yer case, it was through yer death. Haven't ya thought about why ya get hungry, and others don't? Thats a trait only those with high amounts of reiryoku deal with.”

“I-I can't… be…” Sakura's mind is going a thousand miles an hour. She has thought about the fact that she goes hungry. In fact there hasn't been a single day she hasn't thought about it. But… she can't be a shinigami. One of the very people she hates more than anything. The trash that have abused her and her district for years. To find out she's of the same cloth this whole time…

What does that mean for her?

Suddenly, Sosuke's interest in her makes sense. He knew what she was, that's why he pushed her towards the academy. Is that also why he saved her? Was that just coincidence or something more wicked? Whatever it is, it makes her blood run cold. If it's something others can tell, then that makes her a target. Did her almost-kidnappers know that too?

Ichimaru seems to realize the reality he’s just thrust upon her, and he either regrets it, or simply wants to avoid the subsequent breakdown that he sees brewing. That's probably more likely. He stands up and approaches her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumps.

“Didn’t I tell ya?” He says with a sigh. “I have no intention of turnin’ ya into a shinigami, so quit panickin’. A Shinigami by name and a shinigami by birth are two different things.”

The weight of his hand combined with the weight of his words ushers Sakura down from the crumbling cliff of her mind, though the thoughts still linger and her heart still squeezes. She doesn’t know what to say. This reality is one that’s deeply seated in her chest and isn’t likely to leave.

She believes him. Despite how much she doesn’t want to, she does. Wrapping her mind around it is a struggle, but she just has to grin and bare it. Taking her emotions and shoving them as far away as possible, Sakura looks back up, batting his hand off of her shoulder and folding her arms with a sigh.

“I don’t like it.” She concedes, and then forces a smirk she doesn’t at all feel. “But it's not like I’m a Hollow. A shinigami is fine as long as you teach me how to do that fast thing.”

Ichimaru doesn’t seem very convinced by her act, but doesn’t call her out on it. A small mercy. He’s shown that type of kindness before, like with her breakdown at the fighting ring. Sakura struggles to understand his character again and again.

“Then I’ll let ya stew on this.” He says, and his form blurs out of existence and then appears a distance away in the same moment.

Sakura completely blocks the horrible feeling creeping up behind her eyes and instead gives in to her awe at seeing the technique again. She had barely seen him move at all.

“What ya saw me do is a movement technique from tha four basic realms of combat that all shinigami learn. It’s called _Shunpo_. It looks like yer teleportin’, but it's really just fast movements.” He explains to her as he walks back. “The idea is ta move from one place ta another with as little steps as possible in between.”

Sakura's eyes widen. That sounds… so familiar to her. It also sounds impossible through regular means, because granted while she may be fast, she's not so fast to be able to do _that_.

“Reiryoku?” Sakura questions and Ichimaru grins.

“Quick on tha pick up as always.” He praises her and nods. “Reiryoku is used ta increase yer speed by focusing it to yer feet.”

This is really familiar to Sakura, and as she thinks that, her head swells painfully. Enough for her to clutch it in pain. Ichimaru must misunderstand it as exhaustion because he crosses his arms.

“That's enough fer today.” He says. “I won't be able ta come here for a couple a’ days so keep practicin’ yer kata by yerself. I'll find ya when I'm available again. Until then, ya should have enough food, right?”

That same disappointment flares again, but she nods, headache disappearing.

“Then I'll see ya again. Stay out of trouble.” And then he's gone. Ichimaru isn’t one for long goodbyes, it seems.

With a great exhale, Sakura lets herself fall back onto the grass, curling onto her side.

She has a lot to think about.

* * *

 

Days after that pass without much event, a novel experience for Sakura. With having stored the non perishable food Ichimaru brought her, she hasn't had reason to leave her small cave and go out into dangers way. That's the way she prefers it. The cave is still drafty though, and even if she bundles herself up in her blanket as best she can, it's still cold. She could have a fire going, but she desperately doesn't want to give her location away especially since people _are_  after her.

She's been doing a lot of thinking, these few days. She's always thinking, really, but she's been thinking about more recent and specific things. Like the fact that she's a shinigami for one. This thought horrifies her on so many levels, and she still hasn't fully absorbed it all. Occasionally, when she thinks she’s of the right headspace to dwell on it, she tries to, but usually has to stop herself short lest she have a breakdown.

She tries to look on the upside of it. Being a shinigami means being able to do things like Ichimaru. _Shunpo_  is a technique that will come in handy if she can manage to do it, though she doesn’t know if she can. Like most things, she imagines that it takes years until you become a master.

Reishi, reiryoku, reiatsu. She’s been stewing over those terms too. Reiryoku and reiatsu in particular. That reveal has made her think about past encounters she’s had in her life, and really put into perspective the feelings of killing intent she's felt over the years. She always pinned it down as just her instincts, but it might have been a mixture of the two at work. Souls, even those with little reiryoku must unconsciously release reiatsu and it might be what she's mistook for bloodlust. She’ll bring it up with Ichimaru next time she sees him. He really left her with a cliffhanger on that one, and she's dying to know more about these topics.

The sun is creeping up over the trees, blotting the entrance of her cave with speckles or light. She slept a little bit, but her chronic insomnia has been worse as of late, and she's slept even more poorly than usual. The voice is unhappy at the fact, but its not like theres much she can do about it.

Ripping the blanket off herself, Sakura picks up her sword, the bag full of assorted food, her water flask and peers out the mouth of the cave. There's no one around as expected, but she remains cautious and vigilant as always. The foliage surrounding the entrance is thick and she's ever so grateful the camo hiding her current place of residence.

She doesn't stray far from her cave home, plodding down the hill a couple meters away until she comes across a spacious area. It's not a clearing like her usual training spot, but it's big enough to allow her to train for a bit. She sets her bag down and draws her sword, practicing the _kata_  Ichimaru taught her.

Her blade is much bigger than the rest of her, clearly forged for someone of a… much bigger stature and age. She struggles with drawing it occasionally, being that her arms are much shorter than its length, but she makes do.

She does this for about an hour or so, before taking a break to eat and drink. She nestles herself against the base of a nearby tree and munches on one of the persimmons Ichimaru brought her. They are good, and so specific she wonders if Ichimaru is a fan of them too.

Sakura sighs through her nose. A lot has happened in the last two weeks and when she sits and dwells on it, she find herself hardly believing it at all. To think that a street rat like her with zero redeeming qualities would be taught by a Captain of one of the Thirteen Squads; absolutely unbelievable. Past her would kick herself for even agreeing to such a thing.

Regardless of Ichimaru's occupation and her vivid hate for his kind, he has treated her… kindly? She isn't quite sure how to define his actions and has difficulty exactly pinpointing what type of person he is too. He teases her. Prods at her until she snaps and clearly takes pleasure in her irritation and frustration. But… he also treats her with respect. He believes her words at face value and take into account the things she says. He doesn't pity her or treat her like a lesser being like other shinigami either.

She's never met a shinigami, no a _person_ , like Ichimaru in her entire life.

Finishing the fruit and throwing the excess into the bushes to decompose, Sakura stretches her arms high above her head until she feels a relieving _crack_. The wind brushes her locks across her face and she closes her eyes at the feeling. Opening them, her gaze meets a high branch of a tree a couple yards away. A thought enters her mind. It looks large enough to hold the weight of someone like her and is not obstructed by any other branches either.

_Shunpo_  is performed by focusing reiryoku into the feet, allowing the user to move fast enough to get to point A to B with as few steps as possible in between. It sounds impossible, but curiosity takes hold of her. She's unsure what reiryoku feels like or what it looks like, but apparently she has a higher amount than a normal soul. Mouth set in a straight line, Sakura looks at her sword resting against the tree and then at her feet.

Ichimaru had said to practice her _kata_  but hadn't forbid her from practicing other things too.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Sakura rustles through both mind and body, searching for anything that is out of the ordinary. Its difficult, because she doesn't even know what she's really looking for, but still she searches. Unfortunately, she comes up empty.

Letting out an angry huff, Sakura crosses her arms. Maybe Ichimaru was wrong and she is just a normal Soul after all. Maybe she just gets hungry because she's an anomaly; because she really finds it hard to believe that any part of her is capable of the feats shinigami are capable of. But, Ichimaru doesn’t seem prone to mistakes, especially ones regarding his literal place of expertise.

The presence of the voice flutters in the back of her mind, but doesn't say anything. Sakura can feel that he wants to though.

_What's wrong?_  She asks him, deflating against the trunk of the tree. She could wait to have him explain it all to her, but she might be a little impatient. The lack of sleep she’s been getting lately probably isn’t helping with that.

_…I think I can help ya._  The voice claims, but he sounds unsure about it.

_Really? How?_  She inquires, entirely curious and slightly hyped by this reveal.

_I…_  He starts, the uncertainty growing with each second and only serving to confuse her. She's never heard him so unsure in her life.

_I.. maybe I should-- shit--_  He sounds distressed.

_Is everything alright?_ Sakura asks, very concerned. The voice doesn't speak for a minute, worrying her even more.

_Hey--_  Sakura begins, but gets cut off.

_I'll light the way._  He says. _Search for it._

_Search for what?_  Sakura questions, even more confused than when she started. What's gotten into him?

The voice doesn't answer her, causing her to sigh. Bewildered and somewhat troubled, Sakura makes the executive decision to close her eyes and search again. She digs through her mind and body for anything, but comes up empty once more. Letting out a disappointed breath, Sakura prepares to give up only to have what sounds like a bell chime in her ears. She flinches at the sudden noise, but keeps her eyes closed, she focuses on the sound. It chimes once, then twice. She keeps searching. It chimes a third time. Sakura doesn't know what she's searching for in the black space behind her closed eyes, but it feels important.

The bell chimes a fourth time and with it, the image of a flame appears. It glows, warm in the blank void of her mind, and equally inviting. Sakura hesitates for a moment, and then reaches for it.

An unknown feeling surges through her body, causing her eyes to snap open wide and her breathing hitch. Its there, something, thrumming through her body like static electricity but not nearly as minute. It's much bigger, and it isn't stopping either.

Then it swallows her.

Gasping, Sakura falls onto her side, curling into a ball. The energy isn't stopping. Its growing and growing, and it's crushing her. She can’t breath. She can't move.

_Sakura!_ The voice shouts in her swarming, pain riddled mind. _Shit-- I knew I shouldn't have done that-- Sakura, ya have to let go!_

She doesn't know what he means by that. She can barely even _think_. It feels like every cell in her body is exploding at once. It's like fire. It's like fire is seeping through her pores and burning her alive from the inside out. Bells are chiming, but there's so many that it's just discord. She can’t focus. Everything is pain.

The flame appears in her mind again, but its not small this time. It's roaring; out of control and licking at everything within its radius. It lashes at her. It burns. Everything burns. She can't quash it. The flames are too big. At this rate it will consume everything.

_Shit!_  Shouts the voice, and suddenly the image of the flame is followed by the image of a hand. Its tan, and scarred with nails painted red. It's also massive. It reaches for the fire and grabs it, extinguishing it in one fell swoop.

The energy stops, along with the pain. Sakura gasps for air as her eyes snap open again. She's lying down, curled into the fetal position. She's sweating, shaking and body so sore she can't even move.

Sakura! Hey, are ya okay? Fuck-- Fuck I shouldn't have done that. Shit--

“I-I'm okay.” Sakura gasps out loud, unable to form coherent thoughts in her head. “I-I'm fine. W-what… what the hell _w-was_  that?”

The voice stills, and his uneasy energy affects Sakura too.

_I thought it would help. But instead I just-- I made it worse._  The voice then growls in frustration. _I just-- I just wanted to--_  From then on, the rest of his statement is blocked by the sound of bells chiming and she can’t make out what he’s saying. He growls again.

_...You can't tell me?_  Sakura questions, still a weak mess in the dirt. The feeling in her limbs is slowly coming back to her.

_Its not-- its not just that. I just…_  He groans and if he had a face, Sakura could imagine he'd have it in his hands in frustration.

_Its okay._  Sakura attempts to calm him. _If you can't, then don't worry about it._

The voice lets out a breath of irritation. _Sakura_. He says. _I would never lead ya wrong, ya know this._

The numbness and starts to recede and Sakura pushes herself onto her knees, arms shaking as she supports her weight.

_I know._ She thinks back. _I know._  She levers herself into a sitting position and takes deep breaths of air.

Sakura hasn’t a clue what just happened to her. Was that reiryoku? It felt… wrong. If it was, it isn't a stretch to think that whatever she did, she did it incorrectly. How incorrect, she has no clue. But, she thinks she might get what it feels like now. That thrumming energy in her body. If she can just manage to do that again, but without letting it go out of control, she might be able to manipulate it.

_Oi, ya ain’t gonna try that again are ya?_  The voice barks, tone thick with worry. _Are ya stupid?!_

_I have to keep trying._  She responds. _Otherwise I’ll never get it._

_Then wait for that guy to come back at least._  He rumbles anxiously, sounding panicked. _He’ll teach ya. Hell, just wait in general. If ya keep tryin’ it like this, ya’ll hurt yerself again!_

Sakura doesn’t respond, knowing full well she’s still going to try again regardless. She closes her eyes.

_Sakura!_  He growls. _Brat! Don’t you dare--_

She tunes out the voice in favor of searching inwardly again, instead lingering on that feeling of thrumming energy before it went out of control. Imagine that fire, but this time keep it small. Instead of a chaotic, all consuming inferno, imagine a comforting flame. One that brings warmth in a cold room.

Something swells within her.

She feels it, but rather then a blanket of static, it feels like an inner warmth. She keeps that image in her mind and slowly opens her eyes, only to jump at the sight of glowing orange underlit by a bright yellow wrapping around her hands, along with the rest of her body. Almost as if reacting to her shock, it fluctuates and Sakura quickly calms herself, keeping the flickering energy close to her body.

Did she do it? Excitement bubbles up. This feels right unlike before

The voice lets out a long breath of relief along with frustratiom. _Yer going to give me a fuckin’ heartattack one of these days. What type of idiot tries ta do the exact same thing, hoping for a better outcome?_  He then sighs in disbelief. _And then manages ta actually do it too?_

Sakura’s mouth wobbles in an almost smile, like she doesn’t know how to express it. She hasn’t felt this giddy in… oh god she doesn’t know if she’s ever felt this giddy before.

“Do you think I might be able to use _shunpo_?” Sakura asks the voice excitedly, completely overtaken with the image of flickering orange flowing from her hands. The voice can’t even get a response in before Sakura goes ahead and tries it anyways. She focuses on the flow of reiryoku, diverting it into her feet, however, when she does so the energy disappears from around her body. Panicking, Sakura looks at her hands and legs for any signs that it still remains. Blinking, she realizes that the feeling of warmth still lingers through her body, though it seems to have visually disappeared. Weird.

Focusing again, Sakura slowly attempts to shifts her reiryoku from her entire body back to her feet for the second time. This time she does feel the shifting of energy as it leaves her core, travels down her legs and stops at her feet. Sakura doesn’t know if this is correct, given that Ichimaru’s explanation had been vague at best, but she supposes she doesn’t know until she tries. Maybe she can trial and error it?

_Be careful._ The voice warns. _Don’t get too overconfident._

Sakura swallows and nods. _Right_.

Jumping to the tree branch seems like a level three type of thing and Sakura settles for clearing the small distance from her position to the base of the tree about fifty feet across from her. Ichimaru said _shunpo_  is the act of using as few steps in between as possible, but that also implies that you can still use steps in between. She’ll try that, then. It seems like a good starting place. Target in mind and power surging through her muscles, Sakura leaps.

Her world blurs before her eyes, reminiscent of the time Ichimaru had done the same while carrying her. It's like a blink, and next thing she knows, she’s right next to the tree. Only… she’s not standing. The arch of her foots catches on the ground, and she’s flung into the bushes with a completely undignified screech.

The voice actually has the gall to laugh at her.

Standing up angrily, Sakura winces slightly at the pain in her ankle. She must have rolled it when she landed poorly. That's fine, she’ll just be mindful of her weight distribution.

Poor landing aside, it was a good first jump. She had only used a single step to get to her target opposed to multiple like she intended. That feels like progress/

“I’m close.” She whispers to herself. She’ll give it another shot, but this time be more aware of where her feet are.

“Are you though?”

A nasal-like voice hisses right next to her ear, causing Sakura’s entire body to freeze.

“Poor little thing can't even handle her own power. How sad.” They jeer. Muscles tense and eyes wide, Sakura darts forward in an attempt to put as much distance between herself and the newcomer as possible. Fear pulses through her veins, cold as ice. She hadn’t heard or sensed a damn thing.

“Oh, you’re a quick one.” It praises her and Sakura whips her head around the area, seeing nothing. Then, the air before her ripples, distorted and wobbling. “I love a good chase.” It croons.

The distortion slowly peels away, revealing white bone and glowing yellow eyes. Its perpetual grin bares down at her and Sakura’s blood runs cold.

“It makes you that much more delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man remember when sakura aced that written test portion of the chuunin exam without cheating. Remember how she’s actually canonically a genius. Remember how she became a full fledged doctor at age 15. Remember how it barely gets acknowledged.
> 
> I might be a little bitter dsfklksdfk but basically, if characters like sasuke and toshiro and whatnot can be genius prodigies at a young age…. Um… why can’t sakura do it too? ANYWAYS LOL
> 
> This was a doozy to write! Stuff gets revealed slowly but surely to our pink lil ex-ninja and she might not be Handling It Well. 
> 
> And note, I’m kind of developing aspects of kubo’s canon with the reiryoku and reiatsu stuff. When i went to the bleach wiki to find out more details about them, it really occurred to me that they dont really expand on how they work? Its like… okay you have reiryaku and reiatsu and if u have a lot ur strong. But like… why does it make them strong. Same with shunpo. Like okay cool guess i’ll make shit up sdfksdfks
> 
> Sakura voice: what if i took my emotions and PUSHED THEM SOMEWHERE ELSE
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! See you next time!


End file.
